


50 Shades of Black and White

by Komatsu



Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: Anal Play, Bondage, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Female on Male, Femdom, Food Kink, Forced Orgasm, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Rimming, Sexual Content, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 45,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komatsu/pseuds/Komatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contains SPOILERS for chapter 5 and beyond/Ringabel's past.</p><p>Chapter 1: Edea decides to wear the Bravo Bikini again. Ringabel has some Opinions about that. He’s not the boss of her, he can’t tell her what to do and certainly can't stop her from wearing what she wants! But when he loses a bet, he becomes hers to boss around... and becomes a little more than that.</p><p>Chapter 2: He's not satisfied with being her pet. Ringabel wants to be something more, and so convinces Mistress Edea to a night in Florem. While there, the exploration continues.</p><p>Chapter 3: Ringabel has been Edea's pet for days. Now, it's time for the pet to bite back, and to give his Mistress a taste of her own medicine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wager

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is SHAMELESS SMUT, and contains Rindea, femdom, bondage, crossdressing(ish), wax play, pegging, and orgasm denial (kind of). Also SPOILERS FOR EVENTS PAST CH 6/Ringabel’s past.

"Edea, my dear. Why are you… wearing that?" Ringabel asked politely one bright morning in Florem as the girl came down to the breakfast table. Though there were mostly women in the inn’s lobby, she turned heads nonetheless. And why wouldn’t she? The Bravo Bikini left little to the imagination, hugging the woman’s curves and revealing her pale, beautiful skin. Ringabel is still certain that if Agnès had worn it for the Sacred Flower Festival, she would have won in a landslide, but alas.

Enough about that.

Edea smothered her pancakes in syrup and sprinkled some powdered sugar on top before she answered him. “Hmm, what does it look like, Ringabel. Don’t your eyes work?” She leaned forward to eat, ignoring the syrup that dripped onto one breast and slowly rolled down. Ringabel’s eyes followed it for a moment before he forced them up back above her neckline, watching her stuff her face.

Tiz busied himself with shoving his breakfast in his mouth, eyes trained down at the table. Agnès was quietly sipping her tea, her eyes closed. Ringabel held eye contact with Edea, his smile even.

"You’re going to get a sunburn," he teased, and crossed his legs under the table.

She smiled at him and a chill ran up his spine.

—-

"It’s about ti— oh my — what are you *wearing*?” Edea screamed the next day as Ringabel finally emerged from the washroom on Grandship. His hair was immaculately styled, as usual, but his clothing… Edea didn’t think that was clothing. All he was wearing was a loincloth and a scarf! It was positively obscene. Even men at the beach wore more. Edea didn’t even know where to look, because the moment she stared at his bare stomach, she caught a line of fine, blond hair trailing down from his navel to - his face. His face would work, she decided, but when she looked up, he was smirking.

He twirled around to model it, arms wide. “What do you think? I had it custom made.” He winked at the assembled crew.

Agnès excused herself from the hallway.

"You need to get your money back," Edea bit at him, crossing her arms. "No. You are not going out like that. Turn right back around and put on some real clothes."

"I’ll put on clothes the moment that you do," he shot back.

"Oh, is that what this is about?" She rolled her eyes. "Please don’t tell me you’re jealous or something, that’s just disturbing. My clothes at least cover me! Ringabel, you’re going too far." He was going to get them arrested for indecent exposure! She could see a slight bulge that was the line of his - right, his _face_.

"Absolutely not." The tall blond man crossed his arms. "I’m simply wearing the male equivalent of your Bravo Bikini. I call it the Bravo Hero." He posed.

Edea groaned. “The… no. Ringabel, just no.”

"Wakoku Warrior, then? Added alliterative appeal. And unless you’re going to take it off of me yourself, I’m not changing out of it," he said blithely, and brushed past her to walk toward the room they slept in, a slight spring in his step.

"Is that a challenge?" she growled.

"Deal with it, fair Edea! If you can go gallivanting around in near nothing then any man should be able to as well!"  Ringabel called over his shoulder as he went to retrieve his pack, leaving Edea in the hallway with Tiz.

"Um…" Tiz spoke up, and when Edea looked at him, his face was a bright red, his fingers tugging at the hemline of his shirt. "Don’t Agnès and I get any say?"

She shook her head. “I’m afraid not, Tiz. He’s challenged me. It’s accepted.”

In the end, after a long shouting match between the two of them and a longer sulking period, they both accepted the fact that neither of them were going to stand down on this. Ringabel seemed determined to teach Edea something, and Edea was just as determined to show him that she could wear things like the Bravo Bikini and be _just fine_.

"Here," Ringabel said later that morning as they got ready to head out. Ignoring the way the Proprietress was laughing at him, and the uncomfortable looks from Datz and Zatz, Ringabel crouched next to her and handed her a bottle of…

"Sunlotion?" She asked.

"Well, yes. You and I were both raised in Eternia; we don’t tan very easily. If you want to get a full-body sunburn, be my guest."

Edea eyed it with some suspicion before taking it in hand. True, they were heading to Ancheim. Florem was cooler and had less _sun_ , but she’d been fine the first day she'd worn the bikini out in public. Should she accept his help? Did he have ulterior motives?

"And of course, I’ll help you apply it to your back," he offered, once she’d flipped open the top. Oh, so that was it. Edea stared at him, annoyed.

"You’re as pale as I am, you know. Want me to help you with yours?" She smiled suddenly, and Ringabel felt apprehension creep over his limbs.

"I would never turn down the helping hand of an angel such as yourself," he said, despite a small voice in the back of his mind telling him to turn around, run, and put his clothes back on.

Once they were down on the ground, Edea finally slopped some of the lotion on her hands and smeared it down her chest and stomach, making sure to face him as she did so. There was silence for a moment as he openly stared, his eyes wide, before he seemed to snap back into himself, reaching for the bottle she’d stuck into her mouth for safe holding. She let him take it with an audible pop.

"I need to use some too," he muttered, and wasted no time in dribbling it over his broad, bare chest. Edea watched the drops slowly run down his toned stomach and they would have reached the white of his loincloth were it not for his fingers wiping them up and spreading them out instead on his skin. He had to crouch down to cover his legs - he was truly more exposed than she was - and the skin of his back was already glistening with sweat as he stood in the sun.

Oh right.

She leaned over to take the bottle from him. “I said I’d do your back, didn’t I?” She asked, and before he could stop her, she’d was kneeling behind him, touching his very exposed rear with her thighs. “Don’t move,” she commanded him, and her hands began to spread a generous helping of sunlotion across his broad, pale back. He froze, and from where she was kneeling, she could see the tips of his ears turn red as he waited for her to finish, Edea slowly leaning more and more against him until she was pressed into his back, her hands drifting over his shoulders and upper arms. “There,” she finally said. “All done.”

Ringabel stood stiffly, and when he turned to face her, she could see _why_. That loincloth left very little to the imagination. She said nothing, however, and the man took the lotion from her. “Your turn,” he said, and though he was glowering, Edea could see the flush on his face.

She turned her back to him, dragging her hair over her shoulder and watching him for any funny business. But despite his discomfort, he was methodical as he rubbed the lotion over her skin in little circles, pressing deep into the tense muscles of her upper back for a few moments, like an impromptu massage. That actually felt _good_ and Edea bit her lip to stifle a groan as his fingers pressed into her, releasing some of that tension. He slipped his fingers under the string of the bikini, and she shifted. “I have to cover all of you,” He told her, and she allowed him to continue, though a growl escaped her throat when his fingers moved outward and came dangerously close to her breasts.

Down and down, and finally she felt his hands caress her bottom. “Ringabel!” She snapped.

"Ah-ah,"  He told her, and his hands were clinical as they moved back up. "It’s exposed. Wouldn’t do for you to get a sunburn there."

Her _face_ felt burned, and she ran her fingers angrily through her hair until he finished off with her upper thighs, just above her stockings. He was smiling when she faced him, his blush having faded.

"There! You should now be protected from the sinister sun’s bright rays." And he tucked the bottle of lotion into his pack, turning away and jogging to catch up with Tiz and Agnès, who had started off without them, seemingly pretending as though they didn’t know the two strange, half-naked blonds.

Oh, Ringabel thought he could do that and get away with it? She was already formulating a plan of action in her head as she followed him, keeping her eyes determinedly away from his rear.

Despite their exposure, or perhaps because of it, they fought better than usual. They’ve no armor, no clothes to protect them from spells or monster attacks. Instead, the best defense was a good offense, and they ripped into their enemies before the monsters were given a chance to wound them. It worked well, all things considered, and the more they went at it, the more that Agnès and Tiz seemed to relax. Things felt normal.

Edea stopped for a breather, wiping her forehead with the back of her head. “It’s really hot…” she complained.

Agnès just shook her head. “Those of the desert wear layered clothing to protect them from the sun and the heat. You are completely unprotected as you are. I tried to warn you.” But she handed over her waterskin all the same.

The blonde girl pouted. “Thanks. But you know I’m just trying this out.” Kind of.

Ringabel was infuriatingly close. “Are you giving in? Realizing just how impractical your current attire is?”  He draped an arm over her shoulder.

Edea glared at him from over the edge of the water skin as she took a deep swallow, and ignored him until she was good and ready to reply. “What about you?” She asked him. “You look like a giant baby wearing a diaper.”

"Oh, I didn’t know you were into that sort of thing," he teased, but he was frowning.

"Please, you two." Tiz spoke up. "Can’t you put on something else? It’s…" He was shielding his eyes from view, whether out of embarrassment or because the sun’s rays were reflecting off their pale skin something awful and blinding him, Edea didn’t know.

"It is absolutely unacceptable," Agnès said. Tiz nodded.

Edea shoved Ringabel’s arm off her shoulder and elbowed him in the side for good measure. “I didn’t ask Ringabel to join me. I just want to…” Reclaim the Bravo Bikini. Prove to herself that it could be used for good, and get comfortable with it - and herself - again. She puffed out her cheeks. “It’s not obscene until I think it is.” She finally determined.

Ringabel leaned back, his eyebrow raising. “It doesn’t quite work that way, Edea. Public decency is still a thing.”

Like he’s one to talk. She jabbed him in his stomach with the butt of a sword. “You’ve got more skin showing than I do, don’t try to put this all on me!” How could he even do that? Alternis had covered his entire body for years and now here was Ringabel, prancing around without a care in the world.

He shrugged. “That’s different. As a man, I can handle a little exposure. But ladies shouldn’t bare so much of themselves.”

Ringabel could be obstinate about the strangest of things. As Spell Fencer, more of her skin showed, even if it was mostly under sheer fabric, and this wasn’t the first time she’d worn the Bravo Bikini either. Sure, the first time had been in a small section of a city, at night, and hadn’t ended well, but still.

"Fine," She said, facing him. "I’ll prove it to you that I’m fine. There’s literally nothing anyone can do to my exposed skin that will bother me. I’m stronger than that."

"Oh?" He looked intrigued by that statement. Intrigued and a little bothered. "Nothing? Anyone?"

"Nothing! Anyone, not even you."

As it to test that statement, he ran a finger down her exposed stomach. Her stomach clenched at the sensation but she did nothing more, except raise her fist threateningly. “That doesn’t mean you have free reign to touch me without my permission,” she reminded him.

He stepped back, his hands up. “Yes, you’re right. But if you want to issue a challenge, then I say the same. There’s nothing that you can do to my bare skin that will bother me, either. In fact, I welcome it.”

Agnès and Tiz turned away from the exhibitionists they called friends, shaking their heads.

"They are going to regret this, aren’t they?" Agnès asked Tiz as they started walking again.

"They? *We’re* going to regret this,” Tiz predicted, his face already red. “I’ll just get out the board games tonight, okay?”

Agnès nodded. “I’ll prepare another room for us to stay in.”

They didn’t catch the terms of the bet.

"If you manage to actually win over me, I shall gladly be your willing servant for an entire day," Ringabel dared Edea. "I’ll even eat your cooking." He might be the more exposed of the two of them, and easily flustered around Edea, but he had years of experience of numbing and ignoring his emotions and discomfort.

Yeah, like he’d actually eat that. She grinned. “Oh yeah? Make it a week and you have a deal.” She held out a hand.

Ringabel paused for the shortest of seconds before clasping her hand in his. “A week it is, my dear. Remember. Any exposed skin.”

Their smiles were cordial, but Edea was already thinking of all the ways to make him submit.

It started innocently enough. A brush against her bare thighs here, a caress to his back there. When they dropped into Ancheim for a mid afternoon snack, Edea crowded close to him on one side of the booth (Agnès and Tiz refused to share a side with either of them for some reason) and was close enough that their bare legs touched from hip to foot. Sadly, he was wearing those high sandal things, same as she had her boots, and could not play with his foot, but her hand found all sorts of reasons to brush against his thighs. And when she reached across him to grab the salt, her hand pressed itself against his lower belly for support, fingers tangling in the neatly trimmed hair there.

Of course, his hand had then plunged between her open legs to brace himself on the bench that was visible between her thighs as he leaned over to chat with the waitress. She’d pressed her thighs tightly around his hand, and had nearly thrown her water over his head, but then reminded herself. This didn’t bother her. This couldn’t bother her.

From there, it had escalated. Edea would run the hilt of the sword she was using down his spine. Ringabel would snap the fabric of his long scarf against her legs or her stomach. At one point, she found herself distracted in battle by the flapping fabric and he grabbed her tightly by the waist to pull her out of the monster’s reach. Even after the battle was over, he kept a close hold on her, and she could feel his heart beating in his chest as he held her against him..

"Ringabel," she reminded him, twisting to look up at his face.

He didn’t seem to realize he was still holding her, and let go with an apology before picking up his spear and heading back to Agnès’s side.

But having her skin exposed meant that it was maddeningly sensitive by the end of the day, and Edea snapped at Tiz when the cape of his costume brushed against her shoulders as they headed back to Grandship.

"Hey," Tiz replied. "You and Ringabel are the ones with this silly bet going on."

"…Sorry,:" she apologized, but rubbed her gloved arms as the other two came onboard, Ringabel bringing up the rear. He smiled at her when he saw her.

"Something bothering you?" he asked.

She snarled at him. “Just your face.”

That took the wind out of his sails. “That was rather rude,” he said, and Edea could detect the hurt in his voice. She sighed; he was right. He really hadn’t deserved that, the question had overall been innocent, and he cared about her welfare more than he did some stupid bet.

"Fine, I’m sorry," she said, but turned away from him. "But I’m fine. Nothing’s bothering me."

Her breath hitched when he was suddenly leaning in very close, his chin pressing against her unclothed shoulder, his hand at the small of her back, right above the bikini strap. Any exposed skin was fine, she’d told him after all. “If you’re sure,” Ringabel purred too closely to her ear, and his fingers - bare fingers - curled. “I wouldn’t want you to be upset.”

She breathed deeply, making sure that her face was calm and even before she faced him again. “Do I look like I’m upset?” She raised a hand to stroke his chest, the one advantage that she had over him. His face was stoic as he watched her, but Edea’s eyes met his. This was definitely bothering him, she could tell, and she held his gaze while her fingers brushed experimentally over his exposed nipples.

That, he had not been expecting. Ringabel inhaled sharply. “Edea…”

"Any exposed skin!" she reminded him cheerfully, and flicked the center of his chest. "Any. Exposed. Skin." Smiling brightly now that she knew exactly where his weakness lie, Edea pranced away.

He cornered her that night, while she prepared for bed. She’d been wondering how to even go about this, because she wasn’t about to sleep in the Bravo Bikini, so maybe they would need to hold a truce at night? She was looking at her collection of cute pajamas to decide which one to change into when she felt his hands wrap around her waist.

"Oh, Ringabel." That wasn’t even that surprising anymore. She looked back at him. "You’re not planning on sleeping in your thing, are you? I wanted to change." He didn’t answer. Instead, his lips brushed against her shoulder and up to her neck. "Hey…" She frowned.

"Any exposed skin." Ringabel reminded her, his voice slightly muffled as he pressed kisses against her throat. "You didn’t specify how we had to touch that skin."

Oh, so that’s what he was playing at now? Edea groaned lightly when his teeth nipped at the sensitive flesh at the nape of her neck and twisted so that she could face him.

"First things first," she told him, cradling his face. Despite the confidence of his words, his face was red, a blush that spread from his cheeks down his neck and even up to his ears. His skin felt hot in her palm, but she tugged him down to kiss her. If things headed the way she suspected they were, she wanted to be more in control of the situation.

Ringabel breathed out against her mouth, his hands settling at her small waist. She allowed him to explore his comfort levels, trusting him enough to be mindful of hers. His tongue was timid as it poked at her mouth and when her lips parted, it slipped in, coaxed by her own careful touches. His tongue was thick in her mouth, hot and wet, and she was left panting when they parted for air, lips feeling swollen as he trailed kisses away from them and to her jawline.

Her rear bumped into the dresser as he leaned against her, and she could feel his arousal jutting against her stomach through that ridiculously tiny piece of clothing that kept him barely decent. It made her smile, though. All they’d done was kiss!

"Mmm," she said, and she rocked against that hardness to point it out. "I think I win."

He bit back a moan as he kissed her again, a little more sure this time. “I think you were cheating.”

"You started with the lips first," she pointed out, but her hand moved down from his shoulders to his toned arms, and there to his stomach so she could finally touch that blasted line of blond hair that had been catching her eye all day. His stomach clenched when she did, as though he were ticklish.

In response, Ringabel’s hands moved from her waist to her rear, squeezing the flesh firmly for a moment before he lifted her up entirely and placed her back down on the dresser. It was just as well, her legs had begun to feel a little weak, and sitting was good. It allowed her to open her legs so that he could settle between them, his hands stroking the inside of her exposed thighs as he pressed his hardness right against that sensitive spot in her body. Luckily her own desire was a lot easier to hide, though his touch left her pulsing. She leaned back, supporting herself with his shoulders, and her legs locked him in, crossing behind his waist. Ringabel leaned over her, his palms flat against the dresser.

"Just admit it," she breathed into his ear, rubbing herself against him. The sensation was electrifying, her hips shuddering at the friction despite the fact that they were now touching the only clothed parts of their bodies together. "You’ve lost, I won."

"I won’t concede defeat," he murmured stubbornly, even as his hips began to rock against hers. Edea couldn’t quite swallow the whimper that spilled out of her mouth, her head falling back at the sheer unexpected pleasure that was Ringabel’s erection grinding against her.

"Exposed skin!" she hissed, but she’d already begun to move back against him, her resolve weakening as he hit that sensitive nub of hers again and again. If anything, the fabric added more friction, and Edea glanced between them to watch as the wetness spread more and more, slicking her thighs and his stomach as their bodies moved together.

This escalated quickly, she thought a little dizzily, as he continued to move against her. Yes, they were still fully clothed (so to speak) but there was no doubt in her mind as to what this was going to lead up to.

As though reminded by her last statement, one of Ringabel’s hands roamed across her exposed skin, his nails trailing lines of _fire_ across her shoulders and her stomach, the small of her back and her upper thighs. Spurred on by him, she responded in kind. Leaning back against the wall was awkward but it freed up both of her hands to touch him, dragging her fingers across his shoulders and chest, raking up and down his bare torso. He groaned and pressed himself against her hard for a moment before he continued, his eyes slipping shut. Grinning to herself now, knowing that he wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer, Edea grasped his exposed nipples in both of her hands and twisted. He yelped, and his eyes flew open.

She waggled her eyebrows at him. “Exposed skin.”

Despite their movements, her breasts were still covered, and Ringabel grumbled for only a moment before he shifted and pressed himself against her to protect his chest, burrowing his face into her shoulder and biting down. “Exposed skin,” she heard him mumble as he licked and suckled the bite mark. Her hands roamed down his back, feeling the muscle work as he moved against her, and settled against his rear. It was exposed, after all, and she kneaded the hard muscle there as her legs opened wider for him, pulling him even closer.

They settled into a rhythm and Edea felt a warmth spreading from her stomach down throughout all of her limbs, heavy and comfortable. Her eyes slipped shut; even though this was very intense, she felt safe and satisfied in his arms. He would never hurt her, even if she was wearing nothing but this bikini, and he was dressed in the smallest piece of fabric she’d ever publicly seen on a person. Even if that fabric was the only thing between them as their sexes were ground together, Ringabel’s hardness dragging against her again and again. She trusted him.

"Edea," Ringabel mumbled after a moment and the motion of his hips was suddenly fast and erratic, a little rougher. She couldn’t stop the grin that spread across her face. "I… I…" Whatever he was about to say was lost when he groaned, deep in his throat, and Edea kissed his hot ear when she felt him stiffen above her. He pressed against her for a long moment, his legs holding the position as he came, wetness spreading across the fabric of his costume and his thighs, smearing across Edea’s own.

His face was still red when she nudged him back so that she could look at him, cradling his face in both of her hands. He looked at her with hazy eyes, a small pout on his lips, and she kissed him gently, tugging at that pout with her teeth.

"I win," she told him triumphantly.

Ringabel sagged to the floor, his legs open and trembling as he leaned back against the dresser for support. Edea hopped off of it, and with a grin, she nudged the damp fabric between his legs with a boot, noting how it twitched with life.  He groaned and couldn’t stop his hips from lifting into the contact. “Alright,” he breathed. “You’ve won. I am your captive; what will you do with me?”

Edea dropped to the floor in front of him, kneeling so that he could get a glimpse down the top of the Bravo Bikini that had been dislodged with their movements. “You said a whole week, right? Starting now?”

"I don’t go back on my word. Starting now. I, Ringabel, am Edea Lee’s willing servant. Do with me what you will." He leaned back as well he could, holding the back of his hand to his forehead. The grin he gave her faded quickly when she dragged the ends of the scarf over his shoulders, gripping it tightly. Swallowing hard, he did as she instructed, his eyes slipping shut.

She had to be careful - she didn’t want to _strangle_ him, after all - but the scarf was long enough that she could loop it up under his arms and use that as the anchor instead of what was already around his neck. From there, his hands were quickly tied behind his head, and she used what was left of the fabric to blindfold him, tying a bow over his eyes for flourish.

They were both breathing hard by the time she was finished, Edea throbbing between her legs, Ringabel tenting in his loincloth again. She pressed her legs together as she leaned back and watched him. He was completely exposed to her. More than that, he was completely vulnerable. She had faith in the holding power of her knots from her time as a Sky Knight, and he was tied up completely. He wouldn’t be able to free himself, not unless he used the power of an Asterisk maybe, and beyond that couldn’t even see her. He would have no idea what she might do to him, but had fully accepted it. His faith in her was touching; she would have to make sure it wasn’t misplaced. She wanted to have fun, not add to his list of traumas. Carefully, so that she wasn’t _touching him, she leaned forward to kiss his mouth._

He startled but leaned into the kiss for a moment before she broke it, and her tongue roamed along the edge of his lips. “I…”  Heat was simmering in her belly. “Please tell me if I go too far, okay?” There, that would have to do, at least for now. Even she didn’t know what she was planning on doing to him, but she had to keep him safe.

Ringabel breathed out against her lips, leaned forward to kiss her again to assuage her fears. “I trust you. Do with me what you will.”

"You’re gonna regret that, you know." She smiled all the same.

"Use me, Edea. I gladly welcome it." His voice was low, and sincere, and it sent heat between her legs. He shouldn’t be allowed to do that, she thought, and briefly considered gagging him before promising herself that she’d do it later.

"Okay, okay." She scrambled up and stood before him. Prone as he was, Ringabel could do nothing but wait for her next move, shifting uncomfortably on the floor. It was not an unattractive sight. She liked him, a lot, but there were times that she wished she could have tied him up and gagged him to get him to stop being an annoyance. Those feelings now and few and far between but…

"So… what _should_ I do to you?" she asked aloud. When he opened his mouth to reply, she stepped down on his crotch, dangerously close to his member, cutting his words off into a yelp. "That was a rhetorical question." She informed him, trying not to smile as much as she was. He was breathing more heavily now, his hips rolling slightly into her foot. "From now on, you’re forbidden to talk until I tell you to." He nodded quickly, breathlessly, his tongue licking at dry lips.  He was really getting into this, wasn’t he?

Curious, and now a little more comfortable with the idea, she nudged his clothed erection with the toe of her boot. She was honestly a little surprised he was getting hard again; she’d heard from other cadets and soldiers that guys had a “cooling off” period. Ringabel’s either was short or he was just that turned on, she didn’t know, but as she ran the toe of her boot up and down the length of his erection through the fabric, she could feel it reacting to her. She did this again, and again, watching him stiffen even more until the fabric was tented and he threatened to pop out entirely. “Gonna come again?” she laughed a little, and flicked him with her foot, his hips jerking in response. “You’re really dirty if you come just from this.”

He swallowed but did not reply, having learned his lesson.

Edea left him there for a moment, pacing back and forth in front of him. She still had no idea where things were going, but knew where she _wanted_ them to go. It would be odd - but okay, if it was with him. With a low noise, she crossed over to the door and locked it. This wasn’t something that she needed Agnès or Tiz or anyone else walking into.

Especially not as she stood in front of him and stripped. His eyes covered as they were, he could not see. But his ears worked just fine, after all.

"I’m taking off the Bravo Bikini," she informed him cheerfully, and once the top was off, she dangled the ties over his bare chest, letting them trail over his nipples before she dropped it entirely on him. "You feel that? Top’s off!" But he wasn’t allowed to _see_. Ringabel bit his lip as she cheerfully continued. "Now let’s see… time to take off the bikini." She fiddled with the straps that held the fabric over her hips, her own touch feeling leaving hot, sensitive trails in its wake. When she finally untied the knots and took the bikini off, it was damp, and the scent of her own arousal made her a little dizzy. Smiling, she could only imagine what it would do to him.

She kneeled in front of him, rested a hand on his thigh with her bikini held loosely in her other hand. “My bikini is off," she told him a quiet voice, and he shifted nervously before her. Edea’s face burned as she then sat down on his lap, making sure that he could feel her exposed, wet sex even through the fabric that still covered his. His hips rolled at the contact, the man inhaling sharply, and she took that opportunity to press the bikini bottom against his bottom lip. To her great surprise and pleasure, he dragged the fabric (and her fingers) into his mouth with his tongue and sucked without even being prompted to, his lips closing around her digits, his tongue curling and twisting around them as he sucked and drank her in. Edea watched him suck for a few quiet moments, her own mouth hanging open at the sight before she became acutely aware of the need pulsing in her in time with the movement of his mouth. With a soft sigh, she pulled the fabric out of his wet lips and let it drape onto his shoulder instead, shifting back off him and taking a hold of the white loincloth he wore. She pulled it down just fine, and his erection popped out easily, wet and slick with his previous ejaculate and his growing need. Despite herself, she stared at it. She’d never seen one up close.

She touched the red, swollen glans with the tip of a trembling finger, pushing it back and forth. At the contact, the man moaned. When a drop of pre formed at the tip, she lowered her head to lick at it, dragging her tongue roughly across him. That only made her grimace; it was salty, not really to her tastes. Ignoring his need, she focused on just taking off that wet garment of his.

"Ringabel," she asked after a moment. It was really tight, how had he ever gotten it on? "How do you…"

He had to swallow before he replied, and his voice was tight with desire. “The rings have clasps… rotate them until you can unclasp it.” That made sense. She did as he directed, noting that it really had been tailored for him, and wondering who on earth he’d been able to pay to make this.

Once unclasped, his costume was easy enough to set aside. Edea briefly considered letting him suck his own fluids from the fabric but dismissed that - it was already getting cold and she could have him do that later, if she wanted.

Instead, she… paused and then picked up the Bravo Bikini. It was easy enough to get it under him, and being that his hips were much smaller than her own, she could tie the straps in a firm knot that even his movements wouldn’t be able to disturb. She hoped. He lifted his hips helpfully to help her position the backside, and though she couldn’t quite tuck his cock into the fabric, she could cover most of it, leaving him straining and half-exposed. If anything, that seemed to excite him more, judging by the way precome drooled from the head and onto his stomach. From there, all she had to was tie the top around his chest, not bothering to try and cover up his nipples (because that wouldn’t work, they _were_ built differently, after all), and Edea leaned back to admire her handiwork.

"You should see yourself." She laughed a little. "You look great."

He looked _something_ all tied up and dressed in fabric that resembled dental floss more than it did clothing, the tip of his cock peeking out. He looked rather exposed and vulnerable, and she hesitated for a moment. “Is this… is this okay?” she asked.

"It’s fine," he breathed, and the flush that spread on his cheeks said enough. She touched him again with a booted foot, running the toe alongside his erection. He really liked this kind of thing, didn’t he? She filed it away for future blackmail, though she knew that she really wouldn’t be able to actually _use _it. Not without admitting that she really liked it too.__

"So…" she continued, and leaned in close to him again, pushing back some of his damp hair away from his face. "Ringabel, what should I do to you next?"

He was slow to respond, almost hesitant, and to spur him on, she pinched his nipple. “Ah!” he whined, and lifted his hips against her thigh. “I… I can’t say.” She raised an eyebrow. She literally had him trussed up and he was still going to be shy and embarrassed? Rolling her eyes at him, she moved to cover him a little more completely, cupped his cock in her hands and pressed it against her tummy as she licked and bit at his nipple.

The prone man underneath her gasped and bucked up into the contact. One of his legs wrapped around hers as she suckled hard at him, moving away from his nipple to the skin of his chest, nipping to try and leave a pattern of marks against his skin. He already had so many, old scars here and there, what would be another few bruises? Judging from the way he moaned and tried to press into her, he wouldn’t mind.

She blew gently on a forming bruise, her fingers cradling his erection gently against her belly. This was very fun. Having Ringabel so exposed and at her mercy. It made up for all the times he had annoyed her with his stupid remarks and his stupid attitude. She murmured a little.

"Edea," he moaned, and she pinched his nipple.

"You’re not to speak unless spoken to, remember?" Though maybe he was ready to answer? "What is it?"

He licked his dry lips, shifting underneath her. “I… Use me," he finally said. “I said that you could use me. So please. Make use of me.”

Ever the Dark Knight, Edea supposed. He lived to serve the Lee family. First her father, then herself. He’d do anything for either of them. She’d just never expected it would be like this. She sighed. “I don’t want to just use you, A… Ringabel,” she corrected herself. “You’re not my servant, nor slave. You’re my friend.” Though probably a little more than that, right now. Agnès and Tiz were her friends too, but Edea had never tied them like this. Yet.

But considering Ringabel’s unsurprising masochistic tendencies that were coming to light, Edea had an idea. She kissed him briefly on the mouth before she stood up. “Wait there," she commanded him and giggled to herself as she left him behind. As if he had any choice.

They had a lunch tray still in the bedroom, which was helpful as she pulled out a few items and piled them onto it. Another bit of spare fabric, a candle, some tissues, and after a moment of pause… she put in a sharp knife, one they used for utility in the room. She’d doubted she would use it, and didn’t really want to draw blood. But it was Ringabel. He was weird. She’d almost come back to him when she remembered something else and doubled-back to fetch it. She turned it over in her hands, feeling the weight of it, her cheeks flushing. Next time, she’d have to prepare a little more, but for now this would do.

She placed the tray beside her as she kneeled between his open legs. She really had no idea what she was doing, going off vague stories and instinct, but she carefully placed her hand on the inside of his toned thigh.

"Tell me if I do something you don’t like," she reminded him, as she lifted the candle in her other hand.

"I trust you," he said quietly, and though she should probably punish him for speaking out of turn, his faith was touching. She just hoped it wasn’t misplaced.

He couldn’t see it of course, and had no way of knowing what was coming, but tension was present in his limbs as he prepared himself for whatever Edea was going to do to him next. She tried to draw the moment out as long as possible, until her own excitement was too much, and she tilted the candle just enough to drip molten wax over his inner leg.

To her delight, he gasped and jerked away from it, but she kept him relatively still and she could see his muscles trembling at the heat as the wax dripped slowly down his leg until it solidified enough to simply stay there, the white looking like drops of his come. She looked up at his face; he was biting on his lip and his cheeks were flushed, but he didn’t seem to dislike it. If anything… she felt him shift once the wax had cooled again and she waited once more, until he nudged her with his other foot, impatient.

Very well, then. She dripped wax over the the inner thigh of his other leg, using more of it this time until it dripped onto the floor below him. He hissed and let out a little noise, his chest heaving.

"You’re a mess," she told him, letting the candle drip a trail of wax across his thigh as she moved it closer and closer to his hip. He nodded, not quite understanding what she was saying, and not quite caring.

Rather than continuing to assault his lower half, she instead tilted the candle above his collarbone (taking care to keep the flame away from his hair. She wasn’t cruel, after all.) and he whimpered as it burned a trail down his chest. Still, she glanced down between them. His cock didn’t seem to be affected by the pain of the wax at all. Maybe if she….

Edea dripped wax directly onto one of his stiff nipples. That got him, and he let out a loud cry, shuddering. The wax beaded up on his nipple, cooling quickly in the air, and she covered it again and again, building up layers until it dribbled down his belly and pooled in the lines of his heaving stomach. His other nipple was subject to the same treatment, and Edea realized it wasn’t just wax pooling on his belly. His cock was drooling precome now, the whiteish fluid mixing with the hardening white wax.

She tugged the bikini a little lower to expose more of his twitching member.

"Edea," Ringabel moaned, seemingly understanding her intent. "Edea, Edea." His voice was a little panicked, very breathless, and _very_ excited. He lifted his hips, breathing raggedly in anticipation.

She couldn’t take her eyes off of him as she dripped the wax over his straining erection, just below the head, and watched him come, ropes of pearly fluid shooting out across his stomach and chest. He cried his loudest yet, rocking his hips up into the air, desperate for stimulation. The white fluid of the _wax_ moved slowly down the length of his cock and cooled at the base, covering his tight sac.  He was still twitching his hips as he lowered them, his cock trembling even as it softened.

Edea’s sex was certainly aching now. She set the candle down, breathless.

"You came," she told him, her face red. "You actually came."

"Sorry," he breathed, but she had a feeling he wasn’t very sorry at all. Not as his erection twitched with satisfaction.

She _ached_. Standing on uncertain legs, Edea kissed him briefly on the mouth before she grabbed his legs and pulled, yanking him away from the dresser. He couldn’t help but let out a shout of surprise as he fell against the floor, but once he was on his back, she stood over him, her heels on either side of his head, nudging him with the side of her boots. “I didn’t give you permission to come,” she told him, even though she’d never said he needed her permission.

"Forgive me." He gasped out.

"I’ll consider it." And she would, as long as he brought her to release. As tied up as he was, there was very little he could do to her. She wasn’t ready for penetration, so the only other option was to straddle his face. Which she did, with a grin over her own, pressing her eager sex right against that mouth of his. "But only if you please me."

Something he seemed keen to do. With his hands still tied up behind him, he was unable to touch her with his fingers, but his tongue explored her wet folds, licking up her fluids. He was being careful, somewhat gentle, something she probably wouldn’t be able to dissuade him against, considering how he felt about her. But it wasn’t gentleness she wanted right now, it was release, and she ground herself down against him. “More," she demanded.

He obeyed and the force of his tongue was greater as he lapped at her, finding the center of her sensitive sex with ease and swirling around it. She whimpered, and her hands lifted up to caress her breasts, the gloved fingers flicking neglected nipples. She liked having him tied up and at her mercy, but that meant she’d have to take some things into her own hands. With a sigh, she pulled and twisted and tugged at her breasts, the sharp sensations spiraling down to the center between her legs, which Ringabel was suckling at now, his teeth grinding against the nub. It was almost a little too sharp, and she bucked down against him, gasping out his name. “Ringabel!”

She didn’t know if he could even hear her, given the way that her thighs gripped his head, but he didn’t stop, kissing at her clit before his tongue dragged down to her entrance, and tentatively probed it. Edea sucked in a breath. She hadn’t been expecting him to really do that, but it seemed okay. It didn’t hurt. It felt weird, to have something so warm and wet in there, but she liked it… reaching down with one hand, she tangled her fingers in his messy hair. “Go on,” she urged him, tugging lightly at his scalp. He heard her, apparently, because his tongue thrust in and Edea jumped slightly at the intrusion, her hips rolling. It felt great, she decided, and she slid her fingers down to cradle the back of his head as he alternated between fucking her with his tongue and suckling at her clit. The onslaught of sensation built up her climax, nice and slow but intense, and Edea moaned as she started to rock over his face, twisting her nipple with her free hand. She was already so wound up that she knew the instant she reached her peak, she would…

Edea came with a low groan, waves of pleasure rippling through her. She ground herself against him as she rode out her orgasm, again and again, a pleasant buzzing sensation spreading from her belly. Her legs felt weak as she sagged against the dresser, lifting herself up so that Ringabel might be able to breath, and the hand that had been clenching in his hand moved up to touch her sensitive sex instead, flicking that nub with her fingertips and triggering another satisfying orgasm.

Ringabel was breathing hard, his face wet and his cheeks red, and she watched him clean his lips as best he could with his tongue. She was considering helping him with the rest of his face when he spoke. “Edea…” He shifted a little.

"I told you not to speak unless prompted to!" she reminded him. Feeling a little better now that she’d had a chance to release all that tension, she turned around and draped herself over his torso. He kissed her stomach. "I really need to punish you for that." She decided, and her fingers deftly untied the bikini straps from his hips. She mopped up some of his come from his stomach with the damp fabric, then straightened up. "Open your mouth!" she told him.

He did without hesitation, and seemed to know what was coming, because his breath only quickened when she stuffed the come soaked fabric between his lips, and he lifted his head for her so that she could tie it in place behind his hair. His cheeks were still a bright red as he settled back down, and out of the corner of her eye she could see his cock twitching with life as he tasted them both on the fabric that now gagged him. She stroked his hair. “You’ll be a good boy now, won’t you?”

Ringabel nodded.

She probably could stop things here, but she wasn’t quite finished. _He_ didn’t seem quite finished, she decided, as his cock was half-hard again already. Her eyes drifted past him to the tray that she’d left by his feet, and an idea formed in her head. She didn’t think she was ready to draw his blood, especially not when he was gagged, but she had something else she could use on him. She moved up away from his head and back to her items. 

It took a little bit of preparation, dragging a few pillows off the closest bed to support his hips, but Edea got him ready, nudging his legs open as he planted his feet on the ground. His eyebrows were furrowed, and he seemed to be frowning. “I’m not going to hurt you,” she promised, but she dipped a finger in the small puddle of lamp oil and then gently, rubbed a circle around his back entrance.

The man inhaled sharply, even through the gag, and his legs spread a little more, giving his permission. He knows more about this than I do, she thought, her face reddening as she dripped more oil over that muscle before finally pressing her finger in. He was also enjoying it, judging by the way he rocked against her, enveloping her finger up to the first knuckle. The things they were learning about each other were weird, she realized as she pressed her finger into more and more. As soon as he was loose around the first, she added another, and then another. It was tight. His legs were trembling and tense as she wiggled her fingers in him, and she palmed his cock with the other hand, cooing. It had to be hurting him, but he was enjoying it all the same, just as when she’d dripped hot wax on him earlier, and she laid a kiss to the head of his cock when she slipped her fingers out of him.

"You wanna watch?" she asked coyly, embarrassed. He didn’t react at first, seemingly confused, his eyebrow lifted, but after a moment he nodded. Edea waited until she was ready before she leaned over him and untied the bow that covered his eyes. He winced at the dim light at first, but once his eyes adjusted and he looked her over, his eyes widened. He let out a little noise around the gag.

Months ago, Edea had come across a speciality shop in Florem. It had been funny, at the time, the types of things that they sold. It might have been a chaste nation, but apparently their women still had needs, and she’d purchased a toy. It was solid and made of polished and sealed wood, and while she hadn’t actually been able to bring herself to try it, it had been in the bottom of her pack for months. Now she wore it, tied against her hips with a crude harness, and she guided the tip of it to his entrance.

"Tell me that you want this," she commanded him, and he swallowed before he nodded. "You want this?" she cooed, pressing the tip of it to him. Gagged as he was, he could not reply, but the way he lifted his hips until the very tip of it was engulfed by him said enough. "Alright, then." She smiled, and cradled his face. "Now watch."

He watched as she pressed the tip in, and though he moaned through the wet fabric in his mouth and his eyes fluttered shut for a moment, it didn’t seem to hurt him too badly. She took it slowly, knowing that he had limits just as much as she did, and slipped out before pressing back in. A slow dance, two steps forward and one step back until finally their hips met. His cock had waned slightly from the penetration, or the lack of attention, and she took it in hand now, her fingers wrapping gently around him. “I’ll be gentle,” she promised, and rocked fully into him.

Or something like that. Ringabel didn’t seem the sort to really like it gentle, and the man’s eyes closed with bliss as she built up a rhythm with her hips, pressing into him again and again. One of her hands held his hips steady as she took him, the other stroking his erection, and she wished that she might have more hands to touch him in other ways. A drop of precome formed at the tip of his member and she smeared it against the head before an idea came to her.

Ringabel really was liking this too much. She stilled her hips against his for a moment, the toy all the way inside of him, and rooted around for that spare piece of fabric she’d brought earlier. His eyes cracked open when she stopped, only to widen as she wrapped the fabric around the base of his cock and tied it off tightly, complete with a bow above his straining sac. There. That should help.

He whimpered, and she flicked the head of his cock. “Come on! How can you even stand to keep going?” Weren’t guys supposed to have limits? Ringabel was not the sex god he thought of himself months and months ago. He was a giant, pale dork who liked pain and being dominated and apparently being taken up the ass by Edea Lee. She was laughing as she continued on him, her fingers firm around his tied off member now, feeling it pulse and twitch as she stroked him. He was going to have earn any more orgasms, she decided. She was getting distressingly turned on again, warmth boiling between her legs as the edge of the toy pressed against her sex with every moment into him. The sight of Ringabel so open to her, his legs spread wide as _she_ took _him_ again and again was amazing, and she burned it into her memory for those quiet nights when she was stressed and pent up from a long day. She was panting as his grip around her toy became looser, and her pumps into his body became easier. Edea was smaller than he was, by quite a bit, but she could still curl above him as she angled her hips against his, relentlessly fucking him into the floor. By the look in his eyes, she knew he wanted to touch her, but she kissed his chest instead, pressing her forehead against him as she worked him. This was great, and she made a mental note to try it with him again, maybe with something different next time that could be in her too.

But this wasn’t enough for her to release, and she didn’t want him to reach his. Just as precome began to drip from the head of his member, she slowly, ever so slowly, stopped and stilled her hips against his, noting how he clenched around her toy tightly and wishing she could feel that with her own flesh. But her fingers shakily moved up her hips to untie the straps holding it to her.

Ringabel made a questioning noise, his hips rolling gently into her. “Shh,” she told him, and let the toy fall away from her, though it remained inside of him. She pressed it in deeper, and then with a flash of inspiration, tied it in place, using the discarded straps on his legs instead so that he remained stuffed.

"We’re not finished," she told him, and kissed him over his gag. She wanted release again, her sex pulsing with need. He’d already come twice, after all. She needed to overtake him, it was only fair. He didn’t seem to think so, pouting through the gag as she blindfolded him again, covering his eyes a little tighter this time. "Soon," she promised. Very soon.

The toy stayed inside of him, strapped into place, even as she removed the pillows from under his hips and let him lower to the ground. She smiled at the sight, but there were a few more things she had to do… Edea lowered her mouth to his wet cock and lapped at the reddened, swollen flesh of his shaft. Just as before, it was salty and not exactly to her tastes, but she licked him clean all the same. His precome had stopped forming when she’d stopped fucking him, but now it was back and she flicked it with her tongue in annoyance. She didn’t want him to come.

"You stay here," she told him with a slight huff and leaned back. She’d let him cool off a little, before moving on.

He whined in the back of his throat, arching up into the air for her, but she moved back enough so that he couldn’t be able to feel her, and slid her fingers between her legs, slicking them against her needy sexy. Edea smiled as she watched Ringabel squirm on the floor, pent up and aroused but forbidden from his release, and she touched herself at the sight.

She was a little _over_ sensitive, so her touch was gentle and tentative, a finger slipping inside her entrance and out. It really was enough to watch him, his trapped cock bobbing in the air as he tried to find stimulation, his rear entrance full of a wooden toy. She tweaked a nipple, wondering if she shouldn’t ungag him so that he could use his lips on her again, but dismissed it. This was enough, she decided, and another finger joined the first inside of her. She eyed his cock and added a third, just in case. Her thumb played with her center, her touch getting more and more firm, and though the orgasm that she was rewarded with was wonderful, it did nothing to abate the ache for _him_ that she could feel deep in her core.

Ringabel’s chest was heaving, he was whining, when she finally came back to him some moments later, crawling on her hands and knees until she was over him. “I’m back.” She said cheerfully, and noted that his cock had softened a little from the lack of attention. Great. That was what she wanted.

Edea had taken a moment to dig through Tiz’s pack and come away with a condom. They’d teased him forever the first time they’d found one in his emergency pack, but the Norende boy had simply told them that it had many uses! And he’d been right. They had used one during the first trip through the Miasma Woods to carry extra water, and since then, she knew where Tiz kept the package.

And now, she was going to use one for her own nefarious purposes. Apologizing mentally, she briefly read the instructions, tore open the package, and grasped Ringabel with her hand. “Hold still," she told him.

Of course, he did as she asked, and it was easy enough to slide the condom down his length, all the way to the way the bow was still tied around his base. She kissed the covered member. “There!” Edea might have been crazy, but she wasn’t stupid. There was no way she was allowing anyone - not even Ringabel - inside of her body without protection. Luckily, it seemed he didn’t mind, or had been thinking the same thing, nodding as she finished. As fractured as he was, he was in no position to start a family, after all. She cupped his face gently with a hand, her other steadying him as she straddled his legs. “I’m ready.”

Ringabel simply whimpered, knowing what was coming.

Edea let out a little noise as she lowered herself onto his straining shaft, finally filling that gaping chasm inside of her that she hadn’t been able to relieve herself. Both of them sobbed when she bottomed out right at the base of him, the knot of the bow pressing against her sensitive clit. “Yes,” Edea moaned and she pressed herself against his broad chest as she started to ride him, hips rolling up and down, back and forth. “Yes, _yes_.” She’d stretched around him, certainly, but the tiny prick of pain at being filled completely wasn’t enough to stop her from getting what she wanted. The burn in her sex was just fueling the heat that spiraled in the core of her belly, and the way he finally lost control and started to thrust up into her helped. She was so wet and ready for him that there was nothing but pure pleasure as she finally let go of the restrictions she’d placed on herself as surely as she had him, and they fucked.

Bound as he was, he could not hold her, but she clung to him instead, her fingers digging into the skin of his chest. His nipple was still covered with dried wax, and she chipped it off with a nail that left marks on his skin, before she covered it with her lips.

"Don’t you dare think of coming before I tell you," she mumbled against his heated skin as she rode him. Even if they had protection, things could get messy, fast, if she wasn’t careful. Besides, he’d been spoiled enough and it was her turn now. Luckily, being as she was on top, she was in complete control, which was just the way she liked it. She could control the angle of his movements into her, and how long she ground her clit against the knot of the bow. She could control how deeply he went inside, and she could clench tightly around him, heightening both their pleasures. Edea moaned as she shifted to press her clit against the bow at the base of his member, the delicious friction spiraling straight up her spine to the fuzziness in the back of her head. A little more of this, of pleasure that twisted and pulsed everywhere from her toes curling and digging into his thighs, to her head as she let it fall back with a soft moan, and she would get to orgasm again. This time though, she could _share_ it with him, let him feel the way her muscles convulsed around him, milking him, caressing him. Were he not tied up and constricted, she knew he’d probably come as well, the condom keeping them both safe.

Finally it hit her hard and she whimpered as waves of pleasure washed over her, knocking her out of any coherent thoughts she might’ve had. She went rigid over him, her muscles tensing as shudders overtook her and she cried out her loudest yet, whining from deep in her chest.

Once her orgasm abated, all was quiet. She cracked an eye open to look at the man heaving under her. He’d gone still when she’d come, but she could hear him letting out quiet little whimpers, his hips twitching. The gag in his mouth was still wet, a line of drool dripping from it down his neck and to the already damp hair at the nape of his neck. His face was still sticky with various wet; her fluids, his. Marks from her nails and teeth marred the pale skin of his body, and sweat rolled in rivulets down his clenching tummy, where clumps of wax still stuck.

He was a mess, she decided. But he was _her_ mess. And as she rolled off him, she noticed he wasn’t as much of a mess as he could have been. The condom was wet with her release but not his.

He really hadn’t come after all, had he? She hadn’t told him he was allowed to. But she was exhausted now, well and truly satisfied, and couldn’t fathom playing with him anymore.

Edea curled up beside Ringabel, pressed her torso against him. She was still wearing the boots, and was mindful of the heel as she wrapped a leg around one of his. “I’ll untie you,” she told him, and his whimpers died down as he listened. “I’ll untie you and you can do what you want with me, but just keep the condom on, please.”

He nodded fervently, and she wasted no time untying him, starting with his eyes, considering that was where the ends of the scarf had ended up. When they were uncovered, his pale eyes flickered to her, and they were strangely bright and clear. She hesitated for a moment. She knew now that he certainly enjoyed this, but there was an underlying emotion in his eyes that made her tummy squirm. She ignored it for now, and focused on untying his hands and arms, and those eyes of his moved up to watch her work, though he couldn’t actually see what she was doing, considering. As soon as his hands were freed and his arms no longer restricted, she moved back, contemplating untying his gag as well. Now that he could move again, he could do that himself, couldn’t—

Her thoughts were interrupted when he grabbed her shoulders and rolled her onto his back. Squeaking slightly with surprise, but reminding herself that she had invited it, she opened her legs for him as he settled against her.

But to even more of her surprise, he didn’t press inside. Instead, while he braced his weight with a shaking forearm, his other hand came up to pull the wet gag out of his mouth.  ”Please kiss me?” he asked, and his voice was hoarse from all his yelling. She complied with his polite request, wrapping arms and legs around him as they kissed. He was close enough that she could feel him grasp his member between them, fingers yanking at the knot that she’d tied around the base of it. He fumbled with it for a few moments, but did not ask for help and seemed to give up, his large hand wrapping around himself anyway. The kiss was a little distracted, really more of them breathing into each other’s mouth as he jerked himself off and she felt it, his hand brushing her stomach with each stroke. He really wasn’t going to enter her? She didn’t know if she should be offended or not, but she could hear his breath hitching in his chest as he got closer, her name spilling past his lips.

Edea leaned her head back against the hard wooden floor and smoothed his hair away from his sweaty face. “It’s okay,” she crooned, and he gave her a crooked smile. “You can come now. Come for me, Ringabel.”

It was what he’d been waiting for. His eyes fluttered as she felt him come, the tip of his erection pressing into her soft belly, his release collecting in the condom and keeping them both clean. He sobbed as he came down from it, his head dipping toward his chest as he all but fell on her, and she licked at his sweat that had dripped on her.

For a few quiet moments, there was nothing but the sound of breathing in the air. She ran her hands gently across his back, noting how relaxed he felt under her fingertips. Well, sort of… as she roamed down the expanse of his back, she noticed that he _still_ had her toy deep inside of him and blushed. She’d forgotten about it… she fiddled with the straps, finding it a little awkward, considering how he was on top of her and much bigger than she is, but she managed to undo them (Ringabel shifting up a few inches to bring them closer to her reach helped).

"Edea," he said, once the ties were mostly undone.

"Yes… Ringabel?" She met his gaze when he pulled back to look at her, but he didn’t seem angry. Or upset. Or hurt, which was the most important thing.

"Remind me not to make a bet with you again," he grinned at her, and there was that familiar, infuriatingly cocky look of his. She grinned back.

"Oh, I don’t know. You seemed to enjoy it." She spanked his rear to prove her point, and he jumped.

"Nngh, that’s beside the point," he mumbled, and lifted himself up on a knee, reaching down to pull her toy out and up so that he could look at it. It glistened in the light, and she could see just how much had fit in him. "Where did you buy this anyway?"

"From Florem," she answered. "Next time I’ll buy a different one."

"Only if I get to pick it out," he replied and rolled off of her, sitting up gingerly, one of his hands around the base of his member to keep the condom on. He was really a mess, she noticed. More than that, so was the floor. They’d have a lot of cleaning up or explaining to do.

But before she even moved to clean up, she curled against his warm side, murmuring quietly and wrapping her arms around him. Ringabel draped an arm over her shoulders and pulled her close. “What is it?” he asked, his other hand picking ineffectually at the knot she’d tied.

She should probably help with that, huh? Edea reached over to remove the used condom from his soft member and to untie the knot. She had faith in hers, after all. “You didn’t want to enter me?” she asked.

"Oh. That. That… wasn’t it." When she looked at up at him, he was blushing. The blush faded somewhat when he sighed in relief as she knot finally came undone and she freed his cock. He ran his hand over it, tugging at the foreskin that covered the head.

"What is it, then?"

"We made a bet, Edea. I swore to be your willing servant, which means doing what you want, not what I want." He smiled at her, and her stomach did flips. "Perhaps next time, when I win…" His free hand trailed over her hip and squeezed. 

Edea snorted. “Yeah, like you could ever win a bet against me.” Still, his devotion to his vow was kind of sweet. She leaned up and kissed him, nuzzling his cheek with her nose.

"Besides, I promised you an entire week, did I not? I figure we have 6 more nights…" He was grinning widely now, excitement in his eyes.

That fire started up between her legs again, and she shoved at him until he fell back against the floor again, taking her with. Instead of continuing to indulge herself, she settled against his chest, giggling. “You sure you can take 6 more nights of this?”

"I trust you. Just be gentle with me."

"I promise."


	2. Raising the Stakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's not satisfied with being her pet. Ringabel wants to be something more, and so convinces Mistress Edea to a night in Florem. While there, the exploration continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains femdom, crossdressing, bondage, pegging, anal play, rimming, toy play, minor pet/collar play, foodplay, and orgasm denial.

3 days. 3 days and nights. 72 hours of being Edea Lee's willful and willing servant. Crystals, he loved her, but he was beginning to regret some of his life decisions. She was a lovely woman, and at her core was kind and generous, beautiful inside and out. But she was also like a shark, who latched onto someone's weakness once it was detected.

Ringabel's, unfortunately, happened to be that he rather enjoyed being dominated by her, sexually or otherwise. There was no shame in admitting it; having her take the reins from him like that and use him aroused him more than anything else in his very limited experience. But she was insatiable and energetic and between running around indulging her whims at day and pleasing her at night, he was absolutely exhausted.

Edea was currently asleep, her head nestled on his stomach as they napped. He'd had a bad headache earlier and had apparently seemed so pathetic that she'd crawled into bed to keep him company while he rested. "Only a nap," she'd laughed, but the warmth of her petite form against his, innocent as it was, was still deeply appreciated. He'd woken up feeling better and feeling loved, and he ran his fingers through her hair as he read a book, waiting for her to wake up.

He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her like this.

Edea started to rouse, nuzzling her face into the black undershirt he wore, her fingers kneading sleepily at his stomach. It tickled, and he laughed under his breath, cupping her face with a hand. "Good morning, my drop of sunshine," he said quietly.

"Morning," Edea groaned, tilting her cheek against his hand. As much as they'd been having sex, they hadn't actually been _sleeping_  together, preferring instead to curl up in separate beds for some semblance of normality, but this was actually nice, having a good solid body against her own when she woke up. Feeling his fingers in her hair and against her skin. She turned her face to kiss his palm.

"What are your plans for me now?" he asked, a little warily but also curious. She'd been quiet all morning, compared to the first night and day of his servitude.

Edea just laughed.

"Who said I had to have _plans_  for you?" she asked, stretching out against him until she was flush with his form, kissing his chin. He was so warm, she really didn't want to have to get out of bed. But it was true, most of what she did to him was made up on the spot, based on stories Holly had given her and vague eavesdropping. Aside from asking him to keep wearing the Bravo Warrior or whatever he'd called it, because she'd decided that she liked to see him in it.

Ringabel kissed her forehead in return. Sex with her was wonderful, as intense as theirs was, but this was even nicer. Domestic bliss. He flushed at the thought and pressed a hot cheek against her temple. "Then will you indulge me tomorrow night?"

Edea sat up, dragging her palms down his clothed chest as she straddled his waist. "I'll think about it… what's in it for me?" The smile that bloomed across her face was devious and suggestive and he felt a familiar stirring between his legs. He shifted a little, uncomfortably.

"A date in Florem. A visit to your favorite restaurant and… a night at a hotel." He was beginning to feel pity for Tiz and Agnes, pushed out of their rooms until he and Edea were finished. Their board game collection was growing, but he would give them some reprieve tomorrow night. At least, if Edea would agree to it. This was the same date he had proposed last time, but they'd experienced so much since then, and he prayed she wouldn't turn him down this time. He cradled her hips in his hands, rubbing his thumbs into her thin clothing. "Please? They serve a full course Florem dinner, remember. All the food you could ever want to eat, and I'll pay every single dime. And dessert."

"Mm…" Edea pretended to think, tapping her chin with a finger. She rolled her hips against him, eliciting a moan that spilled past his lips. He didn't need the stimulation to get worked up. "I don't know, Ringabel."

"Please," he breathed. "I'll do anything you want." He already was, but that was besides the point.

"And?" She was tugging her fingers down his chest now, her nails digging slightly into his skin through his clothing. The slight stinging sensation was welcome, and his eyes fluttered shut.

"You can add extra time to my sentence." The words slipped out of his mouth before he even knew what he was saying and he tensed. That was possibly among the worst things he could have offered.

Edea raised her eyebrows, looking down at him in surprise for a moment before she laughed at him. "You sure you want to offer that?"

He flushed. This was a bad idea… and yet he gave into her so easily. "I…Yes. You may add extra time to my sentence in exchange for your time, milady."

"It's Mistress," she reminded him, and he flushed even more as memories of the previous night flooded his mind. There was an agreement between them to hide as much of their relationship as they could, which meant that she wasn't to bring up the things they did or discussed at night during the day. They'd promised to be discreet lest their friends found out the true nature of their times together; they weren't ready to share that yet. He squirmed under her.

"Edea… Mistress," he blurted out when her thighs pressed into his side. He was suddenly feeling very warm. "Please allow me a night of your time. Let me treat you."

"Okay," she agreed and his heart leapt at the smile on her beautiful face. "Tomorrow night, you said?"

"Yes, we'll head back to Florem for supplies, and go out then." He had it all planned out, more or less. Down to the last second.

"That's good! I wanted to do things in Florem," she smiled at him and he suddenly felt a bit of dread. And excitement. There was no way that sort of smile meant anything good for him. She had plans for him just as surely as he did for her, he just knew it. But before he could pry further, Edea slid off of him.

To no one's surprise, he had tented slightly in his pants and she cupped him with a warm palm. His face burned both with embarrassment and the casualness of her touch. How she could do that, he would never know, but he watched with rapt fascination as she unbuckled his pants and pulled his piece out.

He was never going to get used to the fact that they were sexual with one another, it seemed. A moan spilled through his lips as she began to stroke him carefully, her fingers experienced and knowing at what he liked. "Edea…" he said quietly, reaching for her. Wanting her.

"When we're alone," she told him, her hand clenching around his sensitive member for a moment. "I want you to call me Mistress. Not just at night."

"Yes, Mistress," he breathed, and he could not help but to roll his hips up into her movements as she worked him, her grasp steady but gentle. Too gentle. 'She's planning something,' he thought through the white haze in his head.

She was.

Edea rummaged through her pocket to pull out a ribbon and before he could say or do anything, she'd tied it around the base of his member. It wasn't very tight, but it was constricting, and he gasped. "What…"

She tucked his-half hard erection back into his pants. "If you have plans for me tomorrow night, I don't want you to come until then, okay? I mean, if it starts to hurt, take it off." She flushed. Obviously, she didn't want to _hurt_  him, nor make it fall off. That would be bad. "But for now, keep this on until I remove it tomorrow night." She kissed the bulge in his pants, her lips leaving a wet mark.

Ringabel groaned and flopped back against the bed, running his hand over his face. "Yes, Mistress."

Edea was something else, that was for certain.

Early the next morning they moored near the mountains north of Florem, and Ringabel was packing for a stay in in the Central Flor Hotel. Edea had left him alone the previous night, aside from a surprisingly chaste goodnight kiss, and he… missed her. He'd dutifully kept the ribbon tied around his base, and as he packed his bag, he kept brushing his hand against the front of his pants. The pressure was sort of painful, but he relished it. Despite all of his apprehension and misgivings about this, he was looking forward to the evening's events, both what he had planned and what she seemed to have planned as well. Tiz and Agnes had accepted their proposal for a night alone well enough and though Airy had pouted, Ringabel reminded her that Agnes had just awakened the Water Crystal a couple of weeks ago, and still needed time to rest.

A knocking at the door distracted him, and he pulled his hand away from his pants again. "Yes? Come in."

"It's me," Tiz's voice drifted through the wood before the shepherd opened the door, entering their shared room.

"You know you don't need to knock on your own room, Tiz." Ringabel pointed out.

Tiz flushed. "I know that, but I didn't know if Edea was here with you or…"

It was Ringabel's turn to blush now. He and Edea had thought themselves very sneaky about hiding what they were doing, but neither Tiz nor Agnes were idiots, and sometimes it was difficult to clean up after themselves. "No, I believe she's packing as well."

"Oh, good." Tiz's shoulders sagged with relief. "I wanted to talk to you."

This can't be good, Ringabel thought as the other man made himself comfortable on his own bed, dragging a pillow into his lap so he could clutch it. Ringabel waited for Tiz to speak again, which took some time.

"You and Edea are… a Thing?" Tiz's voice cracked as he finally spoke.

"We've been…" Ringabel didn't know quite how to describe what they had been doing. Having sex, certainly. Very kinky sex. But that was… all they had been doing, aside from quiet kisses in private. He was determined to change that tonight, one way or another. "We've been…" He faltered on his words.

"I don't need to know," The other boy shook his head. "But I noticed that um…"

"Yes?"

"You've been using my condoms?" Tiz said. And then while his flush remained, he was frowning now, all business. "I'm glad the two of you are being safe, but I was trying to keep up a supply for emergencies. If you're going to use them, can't you buy your own? Or replace mine at least?"

Ringabel's face felt hot, all the up to the tip of his ears. It was true! They'd been digging into Tiz's supplies, unable to buy their own as they were away from any cities… but he didn't think the other boy would notice so quickly. "We'll buy some more," he promised. Pleaded. Why was this conversation happening?

Tiz sighed. "And replace mine? I think they were about to be replaced anyway, because they were kind of old, but did you think I wouldn't notice? I was looking for one today."

"To use one?" Ringabel managed to joke, lifting an eyebrow.

"No, but…" Tiz squirmed.

"We'll be more careful," Ringabel promised, reaching up to touch his burning face with his hands. He'd never felt so embarrassed before in his life. Even receiving The Talk from Barras when the older man had decided he was too innocent and ignorant had been easier to swallow.

"It's okay. It's better that you use them than not to, after all," Tiz shrugged. It was true. The last thing needed right now was any complications, and he had a feeling that Ringabel and Edea both would have problems dealing with sudden parenthood right now, given their responsibilities. "But just don't forget there're other people on this ship? And that we have supplies we need too."

"We're going to spend the night at a hotel," Ringabel said quietly. Tiz meant well, of course, but this was all so new and unknown for Ringabel. And though the other boy may not mean it that way, Ringabel felt like he was the younger brother now. It was embarrassing, to say the least. "You and Agnes have the inn to yourselves tonight…" Ringabel paused, then grinned, his eyebrows waggling. "Will you have enough condoms?"

Tiz threw the pillow right at his face.

Despite the impromptu pillow fight that followed, Ringabel found himself relaxing immensely in the hour or so conversation as he continued to pack, laughing and joking with his best friend. In the end, Tiz calmed him down and also gave him some valuable information. Ringabel pocketed the slip of paper and threw his pack over his shoulder.

"We'll be back tomorrow. Remember Tiz, safe sex is the best sex."

Tiz kicked him from behind, but both men were still laughing when they left the inn, Ringabel stopping short at the sight of Edea waiting for him, Agnes at her side.

Edea was beautiful in the light, the sun's rays catching her hair in just the right way, filtering through the tied up, messy locks. She'd set aside her usual clothing for the day and had gone with an all-white dress that covered her completely, hugging her curves. Though… it was rather short, ending at mid-thigh. Her legs were still covered by the thigh high boots she wore, also white, and he could see the barest sliver of skin between the hemline of her skirt and the top of the boot, especially when the wind picked up the edge of the skirt. He swallowed hard.

Tiz nudged him. "You two go have fun."

"R-right." Feeling decidedly unfashionaaabluh in the plain black shirt and pants he'd decided to wear, he offered his arm to his… to Edea. "You look lovely, Edea," he said sincerely, smiling, blushing.

She was blushing as well, her cheeks tinged pink as she returned his smile. "Thanks… let's go."

Florem was a quick walk away and he made the decision to check into the hotel before exploring. Edea wanted to go shopping, and he would like to spend the time with her, but it would just be better to have everything squared away before they went.

He'd only just closed the hotel door behind them when Edea's hands wrapped around his waist from behind.

"I'm excited," she said, pressing her cheek into his back. Through his thin shirt, he could feel the heat of her skin. "Really, really excited." Her hands wandered down to his pants, and he waited quietly as she made quick work of his belt and the zipper in his pants, plunging into his underwear and stroking his cock. "You're still wearing it!" She exclaimed, feeling the thin ribbon at the base of his shaft.

"You told me to..." he replied, swallowing back a moan as her fingers began to stroke him.

"Good."

The hint of excitement in her voice did as much for him as he fingers did, but he slid his hand down to grasp her wrist, stop her movements. "Ang-- Edea, Mistress," he corrected himself. "I thought you didn't want me to come until tonight?"

She groaned. "I don't."

"We have a full day ahead of us," he breathed, and her hands slowly, reluctantly, parted from his member. He tucked himself back in with some regret.

"You're right," she sighed, and threw herself onto the large bed in the center of the room, giving him a very good look up her skirt. He nearly shouted, but swallowed it down. Edea had apparently decided to forgo panties. How had he not noticed before now - was she _mad_?

She was aware that he could see her now, and dragged the hemline of her skirt up to give him a better view, her legs opening for him as she beckoned. He abandoned their packs by the door to approach her, kneeling in front of the bed, his head feeling light. She was already glistening with arousal and he gently placed his hands on her booted thighs, glancing up at her. She was watching him with a thoughtful expression on her face, and two of her fingers slid down her tummy to slick into her inviting sex before she parted herself with them.

Ringabel licked his lips, knowing full well that she was teasing him, and falling for it completely. "May I? Please?" he asked.

"Yes."

He didn't need any further permission, and pressed his face eagerly into her. In response, Edea groaned, and her hands slid into his hair. He had gotten quite a bit of experience the past few days in what Edea liked and wanted, and his tongue flicked against the sensitive center of her sex. When he heard her moan and felt her hips jerk, he smiled.

He lost himself to the haze that was pleasing her, his tongue and lips exploring her sex at his leisure. She generally let him do what he wanted, though her hands tugged gently at his hair here and there to guide him to what she felt were neglected nerves, which he would then make up with soft kisses and hard bites. He'd never hurt her, but the smell and taste of Edea could drive him crazy. He barely registered the way her hips began to rock desperately against his face as he drove her closer to the edge and merely looped his arms over her thighs to keep her steady. All he wanted to do was please her, make her feel good, and he tried his hardest to make that want present in the way that his tongue thrust into her wet sex, the way that his fingers stroked that little erect bud that was her center, and the way that he moaned her name as he felt her muscles tighten around him. Just a little more and…

Edea came with a sob of his name, and he pressed his mouth hungrily against her to let her ride through her climax, caressing her gently with his tongue, lapping up her essence. Her hand was pulling painfully at his hair, but he could endure that, so long as she was pleased, and as she settled onto the bed, her hips trembling, he reluctantly pulled back from her, patting his face with the edge of the sheet. "Edea?" His cock felt more painful than ever, but he ignored it as he stood and stretched out beside her on the bed. Her dress had been pushed up over her waist to keep it clean, and she draped a leg over his while she just… breathed, eyes glazed and slightly unfocused.

"Mistress," she reminded him absently, but her hand found his and their fingers interlocked. He smiled, and pushed some of her hair away from her face.

"Mistress, then. Have I pleased you?" Days of sex, mostly controlled by her, and he still worried if she enjoyed being with him. But his fears were assuaged when she smiled up at him.

"Of course you have," she replied, and she leaned up to kiss him, her tongue slipping between his lips for a moment so that she could have a taste of herself. "You needn't worry about that." She turned slightly to curl into him, and he wrapped an arm around her waist so that he could hold her. They stayed like that for a few moments, Ringabel more than happy to wait for Edea to come back down completely from her climax. It was a comforting few moments, and despite the pressure between his legs, he liked it.

Finally, Edea stretched with a low moan. "Didn't you say we have a full day ahead of us?" She pulled back to look at him.

Ringabel propped his head up with an arm, his free hand caressing her leg. "Right." He'd almost forgotten. "You wanted to go shopping? Then I need to pick up a few items myself. And we should be at the restaurant by evening. I wanted to change into something… nicer before we ate." He plucked at his shirt. He had everything planned out, had gone over it several times in his head.

Edea smiled and ran a hand down his chest. "I have something for you to change into while we shop." She said.

Oh dear.

An hour later, he was being lead through the streets of Florem, quietly reflecting back on the choices in his life that had lead to this moment. Perhaps it was when he fell in love with Edea Lee, back as a child, as Alternis Dim, and had decided that he would serve her faithfully, should she accept him, for the rest of his life. Or when he had fallen in love with her again upon waking up on the outskirts of Caldisla, clad in nothing but a torn bodysuit with his tattered journal at his side. Or when he had eagerly joined Agnes and Tiz on their journey so that he could see his Angel again. Or when he'd made that ridiculous bet.

Whatever it was, Ringabel was now wearing a rather fashionaaabluh and cute pink and blue dress. It had a thankfully high collar, to obscure his Adam's Apple, with a line of buttons that trailed down his chest to the knee-length skirt that fluffed up away from his hips, making him look much curvier than he really was. His flat chest was nothing they could do anything about, but the bodice under the blouse hugged him tightly enough to give him a smaller waist and a girlish figure. His toned legs were mostly hidden by a pair of opaque, lacy stockings, and how Edea had found a pair of stylish heels large enough for his feet, he didn't want to know. To top it all off, she'd hidden his carefully styled hair under an even more carefully styled wig that she'd borrowed from the Proprietress (complete with a bow, of course) and put a layer of makeup on him to bring out his lips and make his face look more feminine.

Of course, Ringabel did make a damn pretty woman, and he'd flirted with his own reflection in the mirror for a moment as he got used to his new appearance. It wasn't bad, and he looked _adorable_.

"Is… this okay?" Edea had asked as she finished fixing the curls of the brown wig. It had gotten slightly smashed in her pack on the trip over, and she wanted him to look his best.

"It's fine," he assured her. "I don't mind." He hadn't, not even when she'd stuffed his still constricted cock into a pair of lace panties. Besides, she'd said it would make some of what they were going to do easier. He had a feeling he knew what she meant, Florem being what it was, and wouldn't mind wearing a dress for a while. He was a handsome man who made a beautiful woman, after all, and it wasn't as though anyone would recognize him anyway.

"Good," she'd replied. "Then you won't mind this either?" She held up the piece de resistance, smiling coyly.

He hadn't minded that either.

The collar that she'd fastened around his neck was plain and black, and didn't quite match the adorable dress he wore. Neither did the chain lead that connected the two of them as she lead him through the streets, sashaying without a care in the world. It contrasted enough that people _noticed_  and though he knew he should be mortified, and was, his cock was getting hard as she tugged him this way and that, the attention and whispers arousing him as much as her dominance. Thankfully, the skirt fluffed out enough that his erection was unnoticeable, even when he smoothed down the fabric over his thighs, nervous.

"You look great," Edea told him, tugging him down by the collar to press her forehead against his. She'd mistaken the red blush across his face as embarrassment.

"I look pretty, don't I?" he grinned, mostly to stave off the feelings inside of him. "Do you prefer me this way?" He jutted his hip out and winked.

Edea simply rolled her eyes. "Don't say stupid things. I don't care how you're dressed, Ringabel--la," she added, glancing around at the crowd around them. "Bella."

"Alessa."

"Huh?"

Ringabel blushed again. "If I were a girl, I'd like to be called Alessa." He vaguely remembered doing research on this years ago, and the name just… _sounded_  right. Bella was short for a different name.

"Alright," she paused. "Alessa. You look pretty." She leaned up to kiss his cheek.

He batted his false eyelashes, mostly to hide his blush. "Then, you do like me as I am? But really Edea, which do you prefer?"

"Don't make me answer that here," she replied, and with a tug of his lead, they were off again.

The store she dragged him to was frilly, to say the least, and the storefront was deceptively innocent with pink ruffles and candy wrappers as its decoration. Ringabel examined the pretty handwritten sign, 'La Rouge', before Edea pulled him inside. "Come on, come in," she grinned.

Inside was not quite what he expected. Florem's women were chaste, but apparently they still had physical, sexual needs. Or had this appeared in the past few years under the influence of AntiCrystalism? Whatever the reason, he'd never seen so many penises in one place before, fake or otherwise. It was a bit intimidating.

Edea pulled him over by the lead to a wall, and he stood in front of it, his head beginning to feel dizzy. Now he understood why she wanted him to dress like this. There were no men in the store whatsoever, but several women and their female partners. Edea looked like she fit right in. He supposed that he did as well.

"You said you wanted to pick one out next, didn't you?" she asked slyly, looping an arm around his. "So go on, pick something out you like." The implications were not lost on him, especially when she stroked his arm through the long sleeve.

He swallowed and reached for a display item to look it over. His fingers slid over the carved floral decorations on it before he placed it back down. "Nothing too fancy," he murmured. Considering where it was going, it wasn't necessary.

"No bumps?" She pointed out a few with bumps more akin to spikes and he shifted uncomfortably at the thought.

"Not this time," he tittered nervously, running a hand through the curls of his wig. "Something more normal, at least for now." While he got used to the idea, not to mention the sensation. He wouldn't be able to tolerate very much, physically or even mentally. Exploring this sort of thing was still very new to him, and while he liked it, he wanted to take it slowly.

"Yeah…" Edea breathed, and she leaned against him. Not caring what it looked like, he draped an arm over her shoulder. "I don't want to hurt you. Or make you do something you don't want to do." She said quietly, so that the others in the shop couldn't hear her. "But I want to learn a lot more with you. What you like and what I like and…"

"I know," he whispered, not bothering to keep his voice pitched high, as quiet as they were speaking. "I want to learn about your likes too." And he wanted to do more than just that, but standing in front of a sex toy collection in a gaudy adult shop wasn't the best place for a heart-to-heart. He placed a kiss to the top of her head and pulled away. "How about this one?" he asked, making his choice.

In the end, they decided buy three, because Edea was as always torn between form and function, and they were just about to pay for their selection when the girl gasped. "Oh! I almost forgot. You wait right here, Alessa!" she cried, dashing away and leaving their purchases on the counter.

Ringabel stood there awkwardly, the chain dangling from his collar. Trying to force a smile on his face, he looked over to make small talk with the cashier and. Gasped. Oh Crystals. Of all the people he had to bump into like this, it was…

"Fiona?" He'd recognize one of his ex-girlfriends anywhere. The name slipped out of his mouth before he could help himself, and he bit down on a glossed lip. Luckily, he'd been so mortified that he'd sounded pretty high pitched, right?

Right?!

She tilted her head at him, her long black hair falling over shoulder. "Have we met before?"

Ringabel shook his head vehemently. "No, no. I just… your nametag!" he squeaked. "You have a nice name. Fiona." Thank goodness she didn't recognize him. The last he'd seen her, she'd thrown water in his face, and he could only imagine what she'd do him now if she knew it was him.

"Oh, thanks." She smiled warmly at him.

He looked away, swallowing hard, adjusting his grip on the little basket that held their items. Did Edea know about this when she dragged him here? No, she couldn't have… she refused to listen to him about most of the girls he'd dated while in Florem, and that was several worlds ago, besides. He relaxed marginally at the recollection that this Fiona wouldn't know him. He hadn't dated around in months, and not in this world at all.

"Your girlfriend's cute," she said after a moment of awkward silence.

"Oh. Thank you!" Ringabel smiled at that, really smiled. "However, she is not my girlfriend."

Fiona's eyes flickered down to the collar that hung around his neck. "Sorry, your…"

And now his face was burning red as he lifted a hand to tug at the collar. She thought Edea was his dominatrix, didn't she? "N-no," he stuttered. "Not that either. We're… ah, we're friends." It was getting very difficult to remind himself to sound like a girl. "She's not my girlfriend, but I hope to change that soon." Tonight, if things went well.

Fiona laughed. "Well, good luck! You too make a very cute couple."

Why had he broken up with her before? He smiled at her. "Thank you, my dear. I appreciate it."

It was a second too late that he realized he'd spoken as a man, and the silence hung in the air, awkward. He looked away, flushing hotly. Fiona luckily said nothing, and as he tried to calm himself, he caught sight of a display for a new line of products out of the corner of his eye.

"I…" As incredibly embarrassed as he was, he was interested in what the display promoted. It sounded… like something he could use on Edea later. "I… Can you tell me more about this?" he gestured.

She looked over, and then back at him, before turning to the display, stepping out behind the counter. "Oh yeah, sure… if you wanna know."

_'She thinks I'm a deviant,_ ' he thought unhappily as she kept one eye on him while she pulled out one of the products to explain it. ' _She thinks I'm a perverted deviant._ ' But considering how hot his stomach felt, and how his cock was getting painfully hard in his panties, she was probably right.

In the end, Ringabel made a quick and discreet purchase of the new products and had just finished tucking the small bag into his purse when Edea came bounding back over, her arms full of black and red boxes. "Oh," she said, stopping short. "Fiona, hi. I didn't notice you were working here!"

So she did remember one of his several Florem exes. Ringabel barely swallowed his groan. "I'm going to wait outside, dear," he told her in a falsetto, and left the two women on their own, after dropping his wallet onto the counter for Edea.

Edea watched him walk off, his gait a little stiff, and frowned. It was just as well, she supposed, because while picking up the item she'd forgotten to keep an eye out for, she'd noticed a few other things she wanted that could probably remain a surprise for him. She set her boxes on the counter.

"He's your boyfriend?" Fiona asked awkwardly as she began to ring up Edea's purchases. Edea glanced over, her eyes wide. Ringabel had slipped up!

"He's… not my boyfriend," she mumbled, flushing. They'd been having sex, and doing other things besides, which probably should make them a couple, but neither of them had broached the topic with the other. Being a couple meant kissing and spending time together, which they'd started to do, but it all seemed so _intimate_. More intimate than dominating him at night, apparently. "We're just having fun."

She wanted to squirm as the girl kept ringing up her purchases and placing them in an opaque black bag. "Too bad." Fiona said. "He's cute… if you get a guy willing to dress like that for you, he's a keeper. If you don't want him…" She winked.

Edea frowned. "Sorry, but he's taken."

The clerk just giggled. "Oh, but do tell me how these work. I get lots of questions about them." She waved the package in her hand. "I wish I had a guy who'd let me put a collar on him…"

Edea launched into a few questions of her own, and the ice melted slowly between them. While she'd heard Ringabel go on and on about the other woman some worlds ago, she really wasn't all that bad… and if she could appreciate Ringabel in a dress, there had to be something good about her, right?

Finally the Eternian left the store with a small wave, promising to come back tomorrow before they left so that she could give Fiona an update. Ringabel was waiting for her on the side of the building, leaning against it. His eyes were closed and blush had mostly abated, but he jumped when she touched him.

"You survived," she told him cheerfully, handing him a heavy bag of her purchases and his less heavy wallet.

"Barely," he sighed. "Tell me, is my reputation ruined? How many women will hear of this before night's end?"

"She thinks you're pretty cute, Alessa," Edea laughed. "Especially in a dress." She wrapped her arm around his waist. "Come on, we got more shopping to do."

The rest of their afternoon flew by in a whirlwind, and Ringabel's arms were left aching by the end of it. Edea wanted to try on dresses, or she wanted to pick up supplies for herself and Agnes, or she wanted to get something to eat a snack, and though he never minded following her around in Florem, his feet were beginning to hurt like hell. How did women walk in these??

"Edea, I can't anymore," he whined, kicking his heels off when they passed a bench, sinking onto it. The heels landed several feet away, and he lifted his foot to rub it, genuinely not caring how it looked.

She kneeled in front of him with a sigh. "Now you know how we feel. Come on, you big baby." She took his stockinged feet in her hands and pressed her thumbs into the soles, causing him to groan with relief. "Just a little to more to go, you can do this." They both smiled a little ruefully.

"Will you kiss it better?" he asked her, pouting and flexing his foot.

Edea glanced around the square they were in. "Okay," she shrugged. They were a little off a ways, surely no one would notice.

He started, not quite expecting that, but his protest was cut off with a quiet noise when she kissed the top of his foot. The touch felt hot, even through the thick stocking, and he watched as her mouth trailed kisses over the top and then down to his toes. ' _She wouldn't_ ,' he thought, but she did.

Edea tugged his big toe into her mouth and though the stocking prevented her from doing much, she could still suck on it, lavishing the underside with her tongue until the fabric was wet. He moaned and shifted, aware that his cock was surging with arousal, and that when the skirt was weighed down by gravity and he was sitting, the barest hint of a tent could be seen in the pink fabric. She moved on to another toe, and then another, and he was getting downright painfully hard as the ribbon constricted his growth.

Once the toes were thoroughly wet, she moved down to the sole of his foot, lifting his leg slightly for better access, nipping gently at him through the stocking, up and down the length of his foot. The fabric numbed the feeling, but he could still _feel_  it, and every bite sent more sensation right to his groin. He had to cover himself with a hand, though the friction only exacerbated the situation.

Finally, she lowered his foot, leaving him panting.

"Want the other one kissed?" she asked, her face red even though she had been the one to start it. Her fingers slid down his leg.

"No," he breathed out, swallowing. "I… I think I'm good. Let's go back to the hotel."

Edea retrieved his heels for him, and the two of them hurried off, Ringabel's pace stiff and uncomfortable, ignoring the stares they were getting.

He ducked into a pharmacy to buy condoms ("For Tiz?" Edea had laughed. "For him, and for us. We can't use his supply forever," Ringabel replied.) and as well as one other item, which he hid in his purse, again. Edea waited impatiently for him outside, but gleefully accepted the candy bar he handed off to her as a bribe, as she had allowed him to make the purchases. Her fingers wrapped tightly around the chain hanging from his neck and she tugged him down for a chocolatey, messy kiss.

"You know I don't like sweets," he muttered, licking the chocolate and the last of his lipgloss off as they continued down toward the hotel. At last, he thought, I can get out of these damn heels.

"Mmm, I know. But imagine the things we could do with some melted chocolate and cream. Maybe some fruit… " She seemed to trail off into her own private food fantasy, and the rest of their short walk passed in silence.

"Thank you," she said, just feet away from the hotel entrance, and the pressure on his chain faded as she stepped back for him, her hand reaching for his wrist. Given that he was carrying all of their purchases, his hands were quite busy, but he looked down at her, surprised and touched at the sentiment. "For going along with my whims."

"No, the pleasure is all mine." he murmured, wishing that he could hold her. Ah, what man couldn't use four arms? "I enjoy it." A little too much, he added privately.

Edea laughed. "I know you like it. But I just want you to know, that you don't have to go along with things I want to do just to please me. You deserve to feel good, too. I want you to feel good, I want…"

"Shhh," he said quietly, nudging her gently with his elbow. "You do make me feel good." Embarrassingly so, he thought to himself. She could make him feel very good, very easily, and this was just topping on the proverbial cake. Never in his wildest fantasies, as either Ringabel or Alternis, had he thought they'd ever do this with each other, in this way. "I... like this. I like being with you." However, he wanted more. He knew it was selfish, but he just wanted _more_.

She fell silent, and he watched her as they entered the hotel and walked up to their room.

The moment the hotel door closed behind them, he dropped the burden of bags on the floor (carefully), and stretched as he pushed off his heels again. "Next time may I wear something sensible? Sandals, perhaps?"

Edea shook her head. "You know sandals don't go with stocki-- hey!" She shouted in surprise as he picked her up, his arms under her back and knees, and carried her over to the bed. His feet were still hurting from the abuse they'd taken all day, but there was something that was hurting even more. His heart.

He lowered her onto the bed gently before he climbed over her, covering her fully with his body. Edea squirmed slightly underneath him, trying to make herself comfortable while her hands pushed at his shoulders so he couldn't come too close. "What's gotten into you, all of a sudden?" she asked, as he pressed breathless kisses into her neck.

"I want you," he mumbled. "Let's make love." Though his face was very warm as he said it, he meant his words sincerely.

"Ringabel…" Edea went quiet for a moment, though her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her hands tangling in his wig that was beginning to set askew from his movements. "I said I didn't want you to come until later tonight!" She kissed him on the mouth anyway, a slight smile on her lips.

He laughed a little; he had truthfully forgotten that part. "I won't, I promise. But I want you to." His hand was already pushing the skirt of her dress up over her hips so that it wouldn't get in the way. Both of them were breathing a little heavily now as he continued to kiss her chin and neck, and when his hands moved up to cradle her breasts, she arched into him, moaning.

"Be quick and you can have me as you like," she finally hissed as she pushed him back. "Might as well make use of one of our new condoms, right? Just in case. " When Ringabel slid off of her to go retrieve one, she wiggled out of her dress. She'd have to wear something different, nicer, for dinner anyway, and knew that this one would just get dirty if she kept it on, no matter how careful they both were. His phrasing worried her, though. She knew he liked, he even loved her. Was very attracted to her, but despite everything they did to each other, she was still afraid to explore what her feelings for him meant.

Ringabel came back to her, and she opened her arms for him, letting him settle on top.

"You're… not going to take off the dress?" she asked, crossing her booted legs behind his waist. Considering that she hadn't put on panties, the only other thing she wore was her cutest, sexiest bra, since she knew he'd see it. He hadn't even taken off the collar, and the chain hung down between them until she brushed it back over his shoulders and out of the way.

"No." His face was still red, but he was trying to concentrate on rolling the condom on over his half-erect length, his long skirt pulled up to expose himself, cock jutting out of the panties. "I thought you preferred me this way?" A part of him really wanted to have her while he was like this…

Edea smiled. "I never said that." She kissed his chin. "I did say that I liked seeing you in the dress though, and you still look pretty, even if your makeup is getting very smeared." He looked disturbingly good. It kind of bothered her, really. He made a prettier girl than she did!

His only response was to kiss her, to smear his makeup even further, and Edea moaned into his mouth when he pressed inside of her. She held him closer, clinging to him, fingers wrapping tightly around the chain hanging over his back and tugging. Because he was still wearing his dress, she couldn't press their skin together as she might've liked, but she could feel the pounding of his heart as they began to move in unison, his thrusts deep and desperate for her.

He wanted to _please_  her, and his hands roamed over her form, massaging gently into her exposed skin. She was clinging too much for him to touch her breasts, but her ample rear was fair game. It was his favorite part of her and he touched it now, his fingers digging into her supple flesh. She was so exquisite, he thought, a haze already beginning to drift over his mind at the pleasant sensations rippling through him. Edea, his Mistress, was beautiful, and kind and gentle. His perfect Angel. True, she was less angelic and more devious than he had originally assumed of her, but that devious side of her was just as attractive, if not more so. He loved it, and all the things she did to him with it, because it was a part of her. And he loved _her_  with all of his being, the good and the bad and the gluttonous.

The thought made him smile slightly against her mouth.

"Ringabel?" Edea was lost to the warm haze that was slowly spreading out from the core of her belly, satisfaction settling into her very bones. Ringabel's pace was slowing now, the motions into her deliberate but gentle. He wanted to make _love_  to her, after all.

He opened his mouth, exhaled deeply and…. and closed it, shaking his head and burrowing his face against her shoulder. He couldn't say it, not yet, not now. But he could make his intentions and his feelings known in his actions, and he continued to rock into her. He just wanted to love her for the rest of his life, but loving her like this for a while was good, too. He could feel her fingers in the wig, tugging at it until she began to take out of the pins that held it in place so that she could touch _his_ hair, but he stubbornly kept his face hidden from her.

As soon as the wig was removed and carelessly discarded over the side of the bed, Edea's fingers slid into his hair and pulled. Hard.

"Look at me," she commanded. When he didn't move, she tugged at him again, this time also yanking the chain connected to his collar, and her legs squeezed around his hips. "Pet, your Mistress demands that you look at her."

He inwardly cursed his nature and innate desire to please her and with a kiss to her shoulder, looked up into her eyes, scared of what he might see. But her eyes were warm and bright, and the pink tinge on her cheeks was lovely to see. She frowned a little, waiting for him.

"I…" He didn't know what to say. He was afraid, so very afraid.

"Shhh," she murmured quietly, and her eyes slipped shut for a moment as she swallowed, her hips wiggling against his. "This is okay." This was okay. Being like this together was okay. She felt so safe and comfortable in his arms, and he made her feel good. Even if this was _new_  and _different_  from what they'd been doing previously over the past few nights, it felt amazing. His love was amazing, if this is what it was. Edea grinned a little at him when his eyes brightened. "Just remember you're not allowed to come." This was definitely okay, but she'd had plans for him later that night.

Ringabel nodded breathlessly, and though he pressed into her deep for a moment, his motions were overall steady and slow. He just wanted to be with her, not have release. He hadn't been very hard when he entered her, anyway, and while that had quickly changed, the ribbon at the base of his member was slightly numbing and would make it difficult for him. What was more important was the way that this felt, for her and for both of them.

Edea nudged him back down, and he rested his head against her shoulder as they made love, quiet and almost sleepily. One of her legs wrapped loosely around his, and he could feel her foot rub up and down the back of his other leg; it would have dislodged his stocking were it not for the garter belt keeping that up. Her hands were gentle in his hair and on his back, and she was so warm and soft and… he kissed her cheek, and then her mouth when she turned to him. Their tongues intertwined and curled together, and he moved closer so he could breathe out against her lips.

It seemed like forever that they stayed like that, slowly and carefully rocking together, Edea meeting his motions with quiet noises and gentle caresses. Heat simmered pleasantly in his belly, and it was just when that heat began to fizz in the back of his head that he slowed some more, then stopped completely.

"Mistress?" he asked. Her lips were slightly slack against his, but she made little noises here and there, her fingers pressing into his scalp at times, that made him know she was awake.

"Yes, pet," she answered, voice quiet.

"I…" ' _Love you_

Edea groaned. "Okay. Go on. I think we're good." He shifted on her, then regretfully parted, pulling up and away from her form so that he could sit back on his heels. His hands slid over her thighs, noting how wonderful she looked underneath him.

"Did you...?" He hadn't _felt_  it, but he wanted to satisfy her, dammit. If he needed to go down on her again... he had just begun to lean over to her when she stopped him with her hand on his face.

"I'm good," she said breathlessly, smiling. "I don't need to."

"But--"

"Shh!" She tapped his lip with a finger. "I said no. I'm fine… that was great like it was." She didn't need release. The moments and the feelings leading up to it were so much better. She'd felt so good and so _loved_. She hesitated for a moment, and watched him kiss and nibble her finger. "Can we do it again later?"

"Yes," he breathed. "Yes, please." He wanted to do that every night for the rest of his life. Or at least every week, if she were willing. She smiled at him and her hand wrapped around the chain hanging from his collar, pulling him down for a quick kiss.

But they were running a little behind now, and there was a flurry of movement when they realized just how much. Ringabel finally discarded his clothing, folding each piece carefully as he tucked the outfit into his pack. His fully exposed and erect cock bobbed, and he flicked the head slightly with his fingers. It was going to be hard to dress if it stayed like that.

From there, they hopped into the shower. Ringabel had intended for it to be quick, all business and no fun, something simply to wash their hair and rinse off the sweat and smell of the sex and the city, but Edea touched his elbow after he'd finished rinsing the suds out of his wet locks.

"You've been a bad boy, you know." Her hips wiggled slightly as she talked, a smirk on her face. That didn't do much for helping his erection soften.

"I have been very, very bad, Mistress," he readily agreed. "What will you do to me?"

She was going to do awful, horrible, painfully arousing things to him. Once they were both finished rinsing, Edea made him turn around and brace his hands against the shower wall, his legs spread for _her_  now. Her fingers were gentle as always as she first cleaned him with a cloth and some soap, and then using the water running down as a guide, she probed at his entrance, and - and he'd had a bit of experience with this now - knew how to relax and let her in so that it wouldn't hurt as much, though the water was not nearly as good a lubricant as oil was. He moaned as she stretched and filled and prepared him with her small, slender fingers. It was wonderful, and occasionally she'd hit that spot inside of him that made him want to come so bad, but he kind of wanted more. He'd never thought of himself as a man who'd like to have that part of himself played with, as much as he'd absently thought about it late at night, but it felt good. Dirty, but good.

"I… I left it in the room," she said, her fingers stuffing him now. His hips were twitching, his cock thrusting aimlessly up into the air, as he was forbidden from touching himself. "Keep yourself open. Use your fingers." She slipped away and his fingers moved all too eagerly to fill the gap left behind, Ringabel gasping as he plunged them deep inside. It took genuine effort not to move them too much, though he gently caressed his own inner walls, because he knew that if he went too far, he'd come, and she was sure to punish him greatly for that. The idea only made him more excited, and his toes curled at the very thought of how she might do it.

She came back soon, and kissed the expanse of his back, her hand touching his. "You like being stuffed, don't you, Ringabel?' He couldn't see her, but he could just _hear_  the grin on her face as she said that. He shifted with embarrassment. "You like it when you have something nice up in you. Filling you…" Her fingers slid over his clenching rear. "I wonder how it would feel if I had something I could press into you." She said so quietly he had to strain to hear it.

His eyes fluttered shut and he had to imagine something - anything - Qada in the Bravo Bikini - to keep out the mental image of Edea fucking him with a piece of her own. What was he becoming? Was this not strange enough as it was?

She tugged his hand out, and he barely had time to whine at the emptiness inside when she pressed something against and then all the way inside of him, as far as it would go. His eyes flew open, and he let out a loud gasp, a moan breaking out of his throat as he was suddenly made uncomfortably full. He reached back to grab her. It hurt, it burned, and he clenched around it so that whichever of their new toys she'd just shoved in him wouldn't slip out.

"Ringabel? Are you--- does it hurt?" she asked, her eyes wide. That was a more violent reaction than normal.

The man's free hand groped back for the toy she'd pressed inside, fingers curling around the base and pulling it out just a smidgen for some relief before he pushed it back in. He moaned again and answered even as he repeated the action again and again. "I'm fine," he lied. It burned like hell, but damn if he didn't like the pain. His body was adjusting with each intrusion. "This is bigger than I thought it would be," he forced a laugh.

"It's the biggest one we have," she said quietly, and her hand covered his, stopping him from continuing to fuck himself. "Stop that, you're going to make yourself come," she ordered, and he reluctantly stopped, his hips rolling a little. "I want you to wear this for the rest of the night," she cheerfully informed him, and dread and anticipation both bubbled in his stomach.

The water had by now gone tepid, and he turned it off. Edea helped him into the harness so that he could clip it on somewhat backwards, keeping the toy in place. The straps were a little loose around his hips, obviously made for a woman's bigger curves, but Edea reminded him that he would be wearing clothes and panties to help keep it in place too. His legs felt somewhat weak as she guided him out of the bath, his knees close to buckling. Walking while he had this thing in him was going to be a learning experience, to say the least. Every movement shifted it inside of him, grinding it against sensitive nerves, pushing it up even further… he whimpered as Edea helped him into a clean pair of panties, tucking his erection carefully into the lace.

"Do you need to take it out?" she asked, ever concerned about his limits.

"No," he breathed, squeezing her shoulder. "This is fine, I can do this."

He just needed to adjust to it, he thought, as he sat down carefully on the edge of the bed and scrubbed at his hair with a towel, watching Edea dress. She went to and fro in their room, from her pack to the dresser and mirror, darting into the bathroom before returning. He smiled.

"You look beautiful as it is, Mistress." He'd seen her covered in blood, both her own and monsters, sweaty and dirty and exhausted. Sometimes her skin was burned from a monster attack, or from the blasted magma in Mt. Karka, or sometimes they hadn't been able to bathe properly in days, all of them grimy and gross. But Edea looked beautiful, always.

She turned to face him, her hands planted on her hips. "You're a little bit biased, don't you think? And go on, get dressed! I'm hungry, and we're going to be late!"

A part of him really wanted to stay in bed with her for the rest of the evening, especially given how sore his legs were beginning to feel, but he knew it was a bad idea to even suggest that to Edea. She liked food more than she liked pretty much anything else, and her earlier suggestions of incorporating it into their activities came to mind. It was with a grin that he finally pushed himself off the bed to get dressed, already formulating ideas on how to make it work.

In the end, they ended up being just a few minutes late, and the hostess smiled at them bemusedly, two out of breath teenagers (or close to it, in Ringabel's case) with slightly damp hair and pink cheeks. She sat them down in a quiet booth mostly removed from the rest of the establishment, and as soon as she was out of earshot, Ringabel sat down with a quiet moan.

"How's it feel?" Edea asked, her foot touching his leg under the table. He knew for a fact that she was still not wearing panties, and his own foot moved up to nudge her inner thigh. Her dress was a little longer than she one she'd worn earlier, but no less stunning. It was black and red of course, with a fitted top and a flared skirt. She'd braided her hair back out of her face, but it was so hard to control, and wet tendrils of it curled around her neck. In response to his foot, she slipped off one of her modest heels and pressed the sole of her bare foot flat against his crotch, rubbing him harshly through the fabric.

"Like I've got a giant toy shoved in me." He nudged her inner thigh again and she continued to press down.

They smiled innocently at each other over the table as their waitress came over to introduce herself and begin taking their order.

As Edea started on her second appetizer, she asked him. "So… was there any reason that you wanted to go out with me?"

Ringabel snapped out of the slight daze he'd been in, watching her eat. After all these years, he still didn't know how she managed to put it all away. "Oh. I ah… I wanted to spend time with you," he lied, his face burning. He wanted to wait for just the right moment to ask her.

She frowned, which only deepened when he stole one of her potatoes and popped it in his mouth. "Don't lie to me, Ringabel."

Oh, she'd noticed? He took another potato from her plate, barely managing to avoid the fork she jabbed at him. "I… I'm not ready yet." He said after he chewed, and she seemed to accept it, though she kept glancing at him suspiciously over her food. He tried to keep smiling as they chatted amicably over dinner, but between the butterflies - that felt more like poisonous moths - and the thing inside of him, he felt sick. It was a miracle that he was swallowing down his food at all.

A full course Florem dinner was a long affair, and it was only after their food came and went, and Edea ordered ice cream and cake for dessert that he felt… ready. He could do this. If he could confront terrible beasts, his memories, and his family in any world, he could do this. He could do this…

"Edea?" he asked, reaching across the table for her.

"What is it?" She set down her nearly empty glass and took his hand. He was aware that his hand felt clammy, and he squeezed her fingers tightly.

"I… I really care about you," Ringabel started, trying to look her in the eye despite how warm his face felt. He'd thought about this so often, had even written down lines and rehearsed it, but all of that was flying out of his head now that he was speaking to her.

Edea flushed but didn't break his gaze. "I… know, Ringabel. And I really care about you too." She couldn't lie and say she didn't, after the amount of things she'd done to him in the past few days.

That helped. He let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, and all of a sudden it was as though a dam had burst inside of him. "I love you," he confessed. "I have, for a long time. Be-before we ever met, I was in love with you, and that love has only grown. I love you."

She was silent, watching him with wide eyes, and he pressed on, not sure how to take her silence, aware that he was probably babbling. His thoughts spilled out uncontrollably.

"You're my Angel. You can be loud and violent, and sometimes I don't know if I want to kiss you or um, punish you, for some of the things that you say or do."

"Ringabel," she said, but he kept on.

"But over this whole time, I-- I just wanted to be with you. I just wanted to see your smile, hear your laughter. I wanted to know that you were happy, that you were safe. I wanted to protect you. I still want -- I still want all of that."

"Ringabel." Her fingers squeezed his.

"I want to be at your side. I want to protect you - be protected by you - fight by your side. I want to know that you're well. That you're happy, and I want you know that I love you. I want to love you for the rest of my life." He was definitely babbling now.

"Ringabel."

"I-- I even want to be….for us to continue as we have. The past few days. They've been different, but I love them. I love you."

"Ringabel…!" Edea was biting her lip, but he couldn't stop now. Just…

"I love you, Edea Lee. Will you…will you…m- be my girlfriend? And allow me to be yours -- your boyfriend. My girlfriend, your boyfriend." Not her girlfriend.

Edea stared at him. Then she let out a loud sigh and… and laughed. Giggled, really, but he was breathing so heavily that all he could do was stare at her, not certain if he should be offended or relieved. It wasn't a _no_...

"That's all you wanted to say?" she asked him, smiling kindly.

"Yes." No. It wasn't. But it was enough, at least for now. He wanted anxiously for her answer, holding his breath again. Her smile gave him hope, but hope was easily killed in their life nowadays.

"I'll be your girlfriend," she replied, and his heart just about stopped. "I'll be your girlfriend, you silly, sweet man." And he would be her boyfriend in return.

Were the table not between them, he would have lept up and held her tightly in his arms. He was certain he'd never felt so happy before in his entire life and for a moment he considered getting out of his seat to go around to her, when he felt her foot press hard against his groin again, draining him of the small amount of coherent thought he had.

"But for now, I'm still your Mistress, too." Her voice was low, so that only the two of them could hear and he felt an intense heat building between his legs as she started to rub, though it couldn't quite match the heat in his face and ears. He rolled his hips into the contact of her foot, making the toy inside of him move as well.

"You're my Mistress," he agreed with a moan. And also his girlfriend, he added to himself, lifting her hand to kiss the back of it. "And I love you. Mistress."

"I know you love me. Sometimes I wonder how you can." Her smile was somewhat bittersweet, though she continued to work him. His erection had waned somewhat due to lack of stimulation but now it was surging again in his dress pants. He hoped he wouldn't make a mess in them, but a part of him didn't care if he did. He tried to focus on what she was saying and not doing.

"You're wonderful, Edea. Some of your-" He groaned when she pressed her foot hard against him for a moment. "-actions can be difficult to bear with, but that doesn't mean you don't deserved to be loved."

She opened her mouth to say something, but it was at that moment she saw the waitress bringing over her dessert and she abandoned his cock for food, her foot slipping away to tuck against his. He leaned back against the booth, his eyes slipping shut for a moment, listening to her thank their waitress and order something to go. Something with lots of fudge and icing.

"Excuse me, my dear," he said, opening his eyes and addressing their waitress. Now that he'd gotten everything over and done with, his appetite had returned and he felt hungry again. "No dessert for me, but perhaps can you bring me another plate of those salted potatoes? And some wine." He didn't like sweets of course, but he could use something more to eat, and something to give him a nice buzz to help calm his nerves for tonight.

Edea waited until the waitress was gone before she turned to him. "Let me have some of your wine."

"No."

It seemed that she hadn't expected either his response or the way he said it, the word clipped and firm. "I… I command you to let me have some of your wine."

"Ed-- Mistress," he corrected himself. "You're not having any of my drink."

She pouted. "And why not! I'll punish you for this, you know."

As if that was going to deter him. He crossed his arms. "Punish me as much as you would like, my dear. But I am not letting you get drunk. No."

She went quiet at that, and he swallowed. He had seen her when she had _thought_  she was drunk, and while it was cute (if not incredibly difficult to deal with), he didn't want to have to deal with that tonight, not to mention-- he continued. "I don't - I can't sleep with a partner who's even slightly intoxicated. I need you - or anyone - to be fully aware of everything that's happening." He wasn't going to be like certain other men who would remain unnamed.

"I'm not going to get drunk," she insisted. "Last time was a fluke."

"Edea… no." He didn't care if she whipped him for this or whatever. He wasn't doing it. The very idea of it made him feel a little sick. Her full consent was important to him, and he needed to know it was her that wanted him, not the alcohol.

She finally relented, something in the tone of his voice or on his face that made her realize he was serious. "Okay, I get it. No drinking for me." Ringabel sighed in relief, thankful that the argument hadn't gone on too long, but she continued. "I'm still going to punish you."

He looked forward to it, compared to the alternative.

The rest of their meal, what was left of it, passed quickly. Ringabel ate the food that was brought to him, and Edea ended up ordering a _second_  dessert while she waited for him to finish that along with his wine. In the end, he did end up giving her a tiny sip of it, measured out onto a spoon, so that she could try the flavor of it, but she merely grimaced and didn't ask for more. Good.

"I'm stuffed," she said finally, stretching out.

"I am as well," he replied with a grin, and she hesitated for a moment before dissolving into laughter.

She was still giggling slightly when they made it back to their room several floors below, leaning slightly on him. He worried for a moment that the tiny bit of wine she'd consumed really had affected her, but when she looked up at him, her eyes were clear and bright.

"I really do love you," he told her as he unlocked their door.

"Oh, I know." She placed the takeout box that contained her dessert on the nightstand, but waited until the door was closed before she began to undress. "And you're going to pay for it." She slapped his rear when he turned away from her to take off his dress shirt.

He was going to pay for it, and he was going to love it.

As soon as they were both disrobed, Ringabel keeping his panties on for now, Edea pressed herself into his arms, leaning up on her toes for a kiss. He kissed her gladly and held her tightly to him. His love. His girlfriend. The thought made him giddy, that she had actually agreed to be his girlfriend. The next step would probably be even harder, but he was content with this for now. Somewhat.

Her arms wrapped lightly around his waist, her fingers trailing over the muscles in his back before they moved down to his rear, spanking him lightly before slipping into his panties and taking hold of base of the toy in him. He tensed slightly.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, and he parted his legs as best he could while standing so that she could pull it out and press it back in, as much as the loose harness would allow. The sensation was disarming, and he swallowed a moan.

"N-no…" He'd gotten used to it by now, but if she kept playing with it like that...

She seemed to think for a moment as she continued to move it in and out of him. His cock was reacting to the stimulation, pressing against her belly, and her other hand wrapped around him. "I should punish you, you know. You've been really bad today," she finally said.

"Yes. Yes I know. You should punish me," Ringabel spoke without thinking, his thoughts already fizzling out as she thrust the toy back into him, harder. He had to grip her shoulder for some stability, groaning.

"Do you want me to punish you, my pet?" she asked, a smile on her lips. Devious woman, he thought. She wanted his consent, but beyond that, she wanted him to admit that he wanted this. He could say no, and she likely wouldn't continue, but if he said yes… the thought was exciting.

"Yes," he breathed out, swallowing another moan as she pushed the toy in deep. He didn't know how he was even still standing at this point.

"And… how do you want me to punish you?"

Oh… oh. Edea was giving him a _choice_? How… was she even allowed to do that? He didn't know what to choose, or how to go about doing that, or anything. He panted a little, gripping her. "I don't know. I can't say. But punish me, please. I've been bad," he begged. Ringabel had been bad, and was getting ridiculously turned on, making him even badder. He had always been submissive - pleasing his loved ones was just his nature - but he wanted to be completely at her mercy. Please.

The smile that she gave him would have been alarming were it not for the fact that he loved and trusted her implicitly, and looked forward to whatever awful things she could cook up in that head of hers.

He ended up on the bed, his hands tied to the headboard with scarves she'd dug out of their purchases. Ringabel tugged experimentally at one; the knot was firm and unyielding like always. Edea busied herself while he waited patiently, taking out boxes and opening them, setting the contents aside. He could see her, and see her laughing or grinning, but her hands were out of his sight. He shifted impatiently.

Finally, she approached him with a blindfold. "Here you go," she said, and his world faded to darkness. He whimpered. He knew from past nights that this would make everything all the more intense as his other senses tried to compensate for his lack of sight, and he was apprehensive and excited - Edea tended to be careful until she knew that he liked something, but the sensations could be so extreme.

Ringabel could still hear her, and could feel the bed dipping as she sat at the edge. "Alright," Edea said, her fingers hooking into the waistband of his panties. "Time to take these off." She yanked them down his hips and off his legs, and he tried to help her as best he could, lifting himself off the bed- and nearly losing his balance when she shoved at him. "Roll over," she commanded. "Onto your knees."

The scarves could be crossed without crossing his wrists, and he did as she said, a little awkwardly, his body tense as he tried to hold himself in this position without much support. His legs were already sore from the day's events, and now they strained to hold him up without his arms' help. He felt exposed, his rear up and legs parted and trembling as he waited for her to make her move. His cock was getting harder at just the thought of what she might do.

Her slender, slightly calloused hands, slid along his back and sides, tickling slightly. "Ringabel," she said, and he could feel her pressing herself against his exposed rear as she tugged at his nipples from behind. Perhaps not as a sensitive as a woman's, but they responded to her touch, hardening.

"Y-yes, Mistress?" He responded after a moment.

"This might hurt," she warned, and his stomach plummeted. She knew that he liked pain, so why-- oh, oh.

Edea clipped something hard and tight and cold right over his nipple, and he almost screamed. It was an unusual, _new_ sensation and he rocked back into her as he tried to adjust. Before he could, the same pressure was applied to his other nipple and he whined now, throwing his head back.

"Do you need me to remove it?" she asked, sounding concerned. He shook his head, chest heaving. His limits were still unknown, and he'd only asked her to stop once before, a couple of nights ago, but this pain was such a good one. His cock was surging in response; he liked it. He liked pain, she should know that by now.

"No," he begged her, and she tugged at the chain connecting the two nipple clamps, causing him to whine from the back of his throat. "Mistress, please…" She continued to tug on it, up and up, and her fingers pressed it into his mouth. He took it between his teeth, noticing that if he leaned his head back enough, he could tug on his nipples even harder. His tongue curled and worked and suckled on the chain now in his mouth and his toes curled at the sensations as it yanked mercilessly at him. So preoccupied with the stinging sensations in his nipples that he didn't notice the woman moving away nor returning until she pressed something cold and … round? against his lips. He opened them obediently and she fastened the gag behind his head, keeping the chain in place. The ball had holes in it so that he could breath, but he could not close his mouth nor swallow, and a line of drool began to drip down his chin. He wriggled slightly, his erection bobbing in the air. This was further than they'd gone before, he thought idly as he tugged at the nipple chain again. He loved it.

Something flat and long and hard slid gently over his bottom as Edea silently warned him of what was about to come. Ringabel tensed, and his hands curled into fists around the scarves.

"You've been very bad," she said quietly, and he couldn't even brace himself when the first smack came. It was hard and sharp and sent chills down his spine and he cried out, rocking away from it.

"Does that hurt?" Edea asked as she paddled him again. He shook his head and the chain connecting to his nipples tugged painfully. He'd felt much, much worse, after all, and it didn't hurt- it was _stimulating_. "Want me to keep going?" He nodded, whimpering slightly around his gag. Those whimpers evolved into moans as she paddled him again and again, being careful to keep the length of the paddle away from the toy she'd kept in him all this time. Sometimes her strikes were quick and light, while other times he thought the paddle might break with the force she slammed it into him. It started to hurt, truly hurt, but he cried out for more and more until his rear felt like it was on fire, throbbing with pain and hot to the touch.

They were both panting when she stopped, and he sagged to the bed when she told him that was enough, grinding his erection into the sheets. He let his head fall forward, giving some slack to the chain he'd been tugging at, and his tender nipples gave an answering throb.

"I'm going to… I'll be back in a second. Be a good boy," he heard her murmur, and there was quick rustling before the door opened and closed.

She… she was leaving him? Ringabel whimpered and started to rock into the mattress under him for some relief, fully aware that he was being naughty and disobeying his Mistress' orders. He wanted release, _needed_  the stimulation, and the friction was wonderful, the movement jostled the toy inside. So lost was he in the sensations that assaulted his needy cock, he didn't even notice the sound of the door opening again some moments later as he continued to frott against the silken sheets. He was so close...

Another whack of the paddle brought him back to reality and he cried out.

"I told you to be good," his Mistress said, and her hands caressed his tingling rear, fingers slipping down to caress the sac that felt painful and tight. She gripped it gently; she had some common sense, after all, but he spread his legs for her to have better access.

With the gag in his mouth, he could not speak but he whined around it, trying to beg his Mistress' forgiveness. She could not understand him, as much as he pleaded.

She handled him for a few moments, before pulling away. There was an odd sound behind him that he almost recognized, light and quiet and - _cold_!

Something _distressingly_ cold pressed against his abused rear and he gasped, trying to pull away from it. Ice? She'd gone and fetched ice?! The complete contrast to the burning he'd felt earlier made him dizzy and he tried once again to pull away, only to have the ice-filled cloth follow his movements. Another freezing cold cloth touched his belly and he moaned. The freezing thing touched his aching erection and he sobbed a little. It was painful and frigid and he didn't want it. Bucking his hips futilely, he tried to stay away from the cold. It cut through his arousal like a sharp sword and nearly killed his erection completely. Which, he supposed, was exactly what she was trying to do.

_'I'm sorry,_ " he tried to say around the thing that was thick in his mouth. His words came out incoherently garbled, only half of the words being formed in the back of his dry, hot throat. She could not understand him, but had an inkling of what he was pleading, and she pressed the ice in closer. 

"You need to cool down a little." He could practically _hear_  the smile in her voice. "Just a little…"

He had no choice but to kneel there and wait for the ice to melt, his hips rocking desperately. Soon, his erection had all but waned completely, and the throbbing his rear had abated and the bed underneath him was wet and cold with melted water. He sighed. Edea was so messy…

He didn't have time to prepare for the paddle again. "Ah?" he cried as she resumed his punishment.

"You almost came," Mistress said, her tone even. "Good boys don't come until I tell them to."

All Ringabel could do was focus on his breathing, crying out in time with the smacks against his ass as it started to throb again.

After what seemed like ages of lighter paddling, Mistress stopped and kissed his burning bottom, her hands caressing up his straining back. He sagged against the bed. "I think you've had enough," she told him and her tongue was warm and wet against his skin as she trailed a path up his skin, crawling over him. His hands twitched; he wanted to touch her so badly.

She covered him as best she could, given the difference in their sizes, and her fingers wrapped around his throbbing erection. Despite the abuse and the cold, it had bounced back quickly and now she jerked him, tugging harshly. "You're so naughty." she breathed into his skin.

Ringabel was the naughty one?! He knew better than to try to retort, but moaned in agreement with an aching mouth, hoping she would continue touching him. She did, for just a few moments before she pulled away.

"What would my pet like me to do next?" she asked him, and she unlatched the strap that kept the gag in his mouth, lowering it slightly. His lips were slightly numb and his mouthed ached, and he licked his lips carefully, noticing how wet his chin was. Finally he could swallow, and he had to before he could speak, his tongue curling carefully around the chain to keep it in his mouth.

"It's your choice, Mistress."

He couldn't see her, but imagined she was shaking her head. "Your punishment. Pick it out. I'll wait until you do." And true to her word, she left the bed. He heard her crossing the room and thought she sat down at the table, but wasn't certain... either way, he wiggled slightly from where he was and kicked his feet. This wasn't fair!

"Edea," he whined after a few moments of silence, tugging fruitlessly at his bonds. "Edea, please…" He didn't know how to choose. He didn't know _what_  to choose. He writhed and bucked and squirmed. The loose harness over his legs and hips kept their toy from slipping out of him completely, though it shifted in and out, and the slight sensation reminded him of what he liked best.

"Take me," he cried into the empty air, hoping she was listening. "Take me, Mistress. I am yours." Her pet, and hers to take. He fervently hoped she'd do it, he suddenly wanted to be taken by her, the need burning in his belly.

"Roll over onto your back," her voice drifted from somewhere behind him, and he obeyed her, twisting the scarves back until he was settled on the cold, wet bedsheets, his legs parted in eager anticipation. He could hear her get ready, the sound of leather rustling as she hooked on a harness, and he opened his legs further, drawing his knees up to his chest.

Edea laughed as she reached down to unbuckle the harness that he wore, which was difficult, considering it was backwards. "You look amazing, you know." She kissed his leg. "Lift up so I can take this out of you."

He'd been wearing it for so long, had gotten used to its intrusion, that it felt utterly foreign to have it removed completely, and he gasped when the head of it popped out of him with an audible noise, feeling empty and open. "Mistress," he pleaded, hating that feeling of empty. "Pl--" He couldn't even finish the word before she pressed in with the toy she wore and he moaned, his head falling back onto the pillow, chain tugging delightfully at his nipples. It wasn't quite as big as what she'd made him use all night, but it felt just as good. Made out of some sort of tree sap that had been boiled and molded, it was just pliable enough to hit sensitive nerves inside of his body.

Fingers groped at his blindfold and he blinked in the dim light; at some point she had turned off the lights and they were lit only with candle light. Her slight form was visible even then, his eyes having adjusted to the darkness already thanks to his blindfold, and he was grateful. She knew that he liked to watch her take him and he rolled his hips gratefully up into his Mistress' - his girlfriend's - movement.

"This-- this is nice," Edea broke character for a moment as she leaned over him, her breasts tapping against his chest with each of her movements, her hardened nipples grazing against his clamped ones. He realized that she must be using the double ended one, and so had some of it inside of herself as well. That only made him feel a little hotter, at how connected they were, and he wrapped his legs around her waist, hoping she'd be able to feel more.

"I love you," he mumbled around the metal he held in his teeth. Perhaps not an appropriate time to say it, but it felt right to him. Every time she moved, dragging that piece in and out, he felt like he was going to lose it. Pleasure boiled deep in the center of his belly, right behind his navel and though he needed release, he just wanted her. He wanted her to keep making him feel this good, but wanted her to feel good in return.

"Ringabel…" His Mistress' voice was quiet and breathless, but he could hear the smile in it. Her pace into him increased, quick and shallow thrusts that made his toes curl as the toy hit that _spot_  in him and he sobbed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he tried to keep control, imagination going into overdrive to think of the most unarousing things possible. It didn't help that the thrashing of his head tugged mercilessly at his sore, abused nipples and fed into his pleasure, but she… she hadn't told him he could come yet.

She was panting now as well, her fingers fumbling with the knot that constricted his base. He wanted it off, but couldn't cease the rolling of his hips enough to help her help him, though he tried. Finally the pressure was gone and the ribbon was flung aside and he _whined_ , begging her for her touch.

"You can come," she told him with a low noise. Her hand wrapped him around him and she jerked him hard, her grip rough and unsteady in her own excitement. "You can come for me, pet. Ringabel!"

Finally. _Finally_. He moaned out her name and let himself go, surrendering to the inferno of lust and want in his core. His thoughts burnt out completely until all that was left was the the feeling that coiled and spiraled to a single point in his belly and then with a loud, keening wail, he finally came. All the muscles in his body seized as he threw himself against Edea's toy one last time, grinding that _spot_  against it. Ropes of his come splashed out against his stomach and chest, a few drops reaching his face, as Edea had aimed the tip at him. He'd had his frustration built up over 24 hours and now it was let loose and as he came down from the high he'd never felt so drained, so exhausted, and so good.

The man sagged, languidly opening his legs more so that his girlfriend could continue to fuck him. He was satisfied, he was good, and a giddy smile drifted across his face as the warmth began to build up again, numbing the pain in his rear and his thighs. Ringabel doubted he could come again so quickly after that, but that didn't mean Edea had to stop what she was doing. He wanted her to feel good as well, and so he fought off the exhaustion that settled like fog over his mind. Tugging at the nipple clamps with the chain in his mouth in motion with her movements helped. A lot.

Edea's hips were unsteady as the toy dragged in and out of her as well. It wasn't as much as it did in Ringabel, slightly restricted by the harness, but there was an extra nub that jutted against her clitoris. It was a sharp sensation, almost painful, but enough of it and she knew she would find release. She'd been content enough without it earlier, but after watching Ringabel - her boyfriend - come because of her movements, she wanted to match him. Whimpers escaped her throat as she finally abandoned any pretense of fucking the man underneath her and ground herself against that nub, using his body to help keep the toy steady. He lifted his hips against hers and tried to help, but his hands were bound, so she pulled her own away from his softening member in order to tug harshly at her nipples, cradling her small breasts in her hands. "Please," she moaned under her breath as she moved. "Please…"

"You're so beautiful," the man moaned as he watched her touch herself, fuck herself using him. He wanted to touch her, but his bonds made that impossible, so all he could do was watch and wait.

Her eyes fluttered as she ground almost painfully down, wailing out her boyfriend's name, and finally, finally her orgasm hit her hard. She moaned, and shuddered over him, hands sliding down to press against her belly. So good… every orgasm with him was so good. As shivers continued to run down her spine, she stretched out over him, pressing the toy in deeply as she curled over his torso.

Just as she had earlier, he gently ran his foot up and down the back of her leg to comfort her. Edea cuddled close to her lover, swallowing and trying to remember how to breath. She pulled the toy out of Ringabel and unsnapped the harness off of her with unsteady fingers, feeling a little over stimulated, before let toy and harness both drop on the bed beside him.

The unexpected emptiness startled him. "Are you… okay?" he asked his Mistress, nuzzling the top of her head as she curled in close. Edea nodded, but her eyes were bright when she lifted her head so they could kiss, their tongues curling together, the metal chain dropping out of his mouth in favor of her. His own eyes slipped shut as she pressed against him, breathing their love into each other's mouths. Her wriggly form dragged painfully at the clamps over his nipples, but he wanted to focus on this, this good feeling in his heart, not just in his body.

He wasn't aware of her hands moving until suddenly his own were freed, scarves still trailing from his wrists. Ringabel wrapped his arms around her immediately, rolling over slightly so he could cover her petite form with his own. But throughout it all, their lips remained pressed together, moans and breaths and words of love exchanged between them.

He had to part for more air when his head began to feel dizzy, panting in the darkness. Some of the candles had burnt out. Edea immediately nibbled at his chin.

"We're filthy," he commented, speaking on both the metaphorically and the fact that he'd just smeared his release against her bare skin. Whoops.

Edea smiled. "And whose fault is that?" She laughed when his hands roamed her sides, bucking up and squirming away from his touch. When she grabbed at his wrists, he managed to twist them out of her grasp and instead entwined their fingers, sliding her hands up and over her head. For a few moments, he relished in the control as she allowed him to hold her hands in place, lowering his head so that he could kiss her again.

Then she kneed him in the side.

"Clean up your mess," she told him.

Like any good man, he obeyed his mistress and moved so that he could start working. There wasn't much he could do about the remains of his release on himself, but he curled over her, his knees on either side of her legs, and worked his way down, cleaning up her messy skin with his tongue and lips. His semen was an acquired taste, and one he was still not accustomed to, but there were no complaints as he licked the fluid up. Her nipples were particularly dirty, he decided, and he swirled his tongue around one of those slightly stiff nubs before tugging it into his mouth. Edea murmured, and arched up into his mouth, her hands reaching up to slide into his slightly damp hair. He worked her nipple for a few moments, suckling and lapping at it until he was certain it was clean, before he moved to the other. She started to roll her hips lightly underneath him as arousal sparked once more and he smiled.

"Wait," Edea said, and she pushed him back.

He sat back on his heels as she stretched and wiggled over to the side of the bed to retrieve the paper container that held whatever dessert she'd ordered, kept nearby on the nightstand along with a few more curious items. He vaguely remembered her placing it there, but watched with some confusion as she moved back under him. She wasn't hungry _now_ , was…

Oh.

Edea opened the box and, after swiping her finger into the melted mess for a taste, upended most of it on herself, sweeping the box from collar to crotch. He stared as the chocolate sauce and melted ice cream dripped over her form and ran in rivulets down the curves of her slight breasts, pooled lightly in the space between her legs, and generally covered her. The overflow spilled onto the sheets below her; he had no idea how they were going to explain this to the hotel staff tomorrow, or where they were going to sleep tonight. Were they even going to sleep?

"Oops," she laughed. "Clean this up too."

"You know I don't like sweets," Ringabel murmured but obeyed. This time, he started at the little triangle of melted dessert that formed in the small space between her upper legs and her sex, dipping his tongue into it. It… was actually not as sweet as he expected it to be, and he slurped up as much as the mess as he could before nudging her legs apart so that he could get the rest. Droplets ran down her skin, into her sex, and he quickly chased that with his tongue so that it wouldn't drip onto the already ruined sheets. The sweetness of the chocolate mixed with the tanginess of his girlfriend's sex and he enjoyed the taste so much that he lapped at her until he was certain she was all clean, though her sex was dripping wet. His tongue rubbed roughly at her swollen clit, flicking it until she started to buck up.

"Ringabel," Edea growled and her hand smeared chocolate as she swiped at her stomach, reaching for him.

"Yes, Mistress." He reminded himself that he was to clean her first, then play, if she would let him.

He traced lines of white and brown across her skin, licking it up along with Edea's unique taste and the remains of his own release, mingling in with the colder fluid. He really did not like sweets, but when mixed in with the taste of the two of them, he could tolerate it, and he continued to clean her thoroughly, leaving her skin shiny and wet from his tongue. This was sweeter than anything he'd eaten in a very long time, but he dutifully lapped it up and swallowed it all down.

His love squirmed under him, her breathing ragged and heavy as Ringabel cleaned up the remains dessert, his tongue dipping into her navel and the neglected skin at the underside of her breasts, his lips suckling and leavings marks in the areas where the cream had pooled. His teeth dragged and tugged and he bit at one of her sweet nipples, as though mistaking the pink nub for a cherry. "Ringabel," she cried, her fingers tugging at his hair. He turned his face to kiss her palm.

"Almost done," he promised. Realizing that her hands were messy too, he tugged each one of her fingers into his mouth in turn to clean them, tongue curling around and massaging each of the slender digits.

Edea watched the man quietly, pressing her thighs together underneath him, and carefully pushed two of her fingers into his mouth. They were almost cleaned but needed work yet, and she started to roll her hips gently in time with the movements of his mouth as he slipped his mouth down the length of her fingers and then back up, head bobbing against her hand as he worked. _'Oh Crystals,_ ' she thought. The light was dim, but she had adjusted to be able to see his face, his eyes closed and lips twisted into a hungry smile. _'He's beautiful like this.'_

Her free hand groped nearby for the toy she'd earlier discarded at his side and found it with some effort, since she didn't want to tear her eyes away from the sight of him sucking her fingers. She rubbed part of it - the smaller part that had been in her, of course - against some of the chocolate and cream that had begun to dry over of her collar and neck, and held it up for him. "Here," she breathed. "Clean it."

Ringabel obeyed her as always, letting go of her fingers with a wet pop and he descended onto the fake shaft with a moan. She groaned as well just watching him, and brought the toy closer so she could watch him work, licking at her lips. His hand wrapped around hers, both to help keep his balance and to keep the toy steady, because she was beginning to shake. But he wouldn't stop, his tongue pressing against the underside of the surprisingly life-like dick as he took it into his mouth over and over again, the taste of the chocolate mixing in with the tang of Edea's sex. The thing was thick in his mouth and he groaned around it as he continued, sucking hungrily at the realistic head. His own cock was throbbing and hard, and his free hand drifted down his belly, tugged _hard_ at the chain hanging from his nipples, and finally wrapped around that aching part of him, stroking.

She noticed.

"Stop that," Edea breathed, and she yanked the chain hanging from him harder, causing him to whimper around the fake cock in his mouth. "Who gave you permission to touch yourself?" She pulled harder at his nipples and regretfully pulled the toy away from his mouth. His tongue licked at the air for it.

"Forgive me," he pleaded, lifting his hand from his member and pressing it instead against his thigh. She lifted her leg up so that she could nudge his tender rear and hard sex with her knee, and he leaned against the pressure gratefully.

They sat in for a few moments, with only their ragged breathing audible in the silence.

He broke the silence when he yelped as Edea pulled on the nipple chain suddenly, nearly pitching forward with the weight behind it. His eyes watered; that hurt. In the darkness, neither of them could see the pearly drop of precome that formed at the tip of his member.

"You're messy, pet," Edea said. "I guess as your Mistress, I need to clean you." Ringabel could be flexible, but even he couldn't lick his own stomach. She wondered if he could reach his own piece? Either way, she nudged him until he rolled over onto his back and she straddled him now, supporting her weight on her knees.

"Crystals, Ringabel," she breathed, tracing her fingers down the toned lines of his stomach. "You are a mess." Her mess, she reminded herself.

He exhaled sharply as she touched him. He was his Mistress' mess. Hers to use and have and take and everything. Though she could be rough with him, he trusted her, and loved her, and smiled even when she took hold of the take-out container and dripped it over him. There was enough of it left to leave tepid trails over his chest and stomach, all the way to his erect member, covering the head and most of the shaft in frothy cream. She'd planned this, hadn't she, he thought.

Edea had started to lean over him, tucking her hair behind her ear when she stopped.

"Mistress?" He questioned, confused.

"How flexible _are_ you?" she asked him, moving off of his prone form.

Not flexible enough to clean himself off, if that's what she was asking. "I er…" Despite himself, he flushed, wondering why she was asking this question. "Well enough, I suppose?" Flexible enough to feel only some discomfort as she suddenly pushed at his legs. His hands lifted up behind his head to stabilize himself against the headboard as she lifted his legs and bottom up and doubled him over until his knees were hanging near his head. His back popped with some audible noises, and he groaned with relief while she laughed. He felt embarrassingly exposed like this, his tender rear in the air and open to anyone and everyone. Melted chocolate dripped from his erect member onto his face, and he licked at it.

"Wait, hold on…" Edea scrambled around him to tie him into place, looping his ankles into the scarves that still trailed from his wrists and fastening the ends to the bed. Keeping him in place. He moaned; the blood was already beginning to rush to his head and he kicked his feet as best he could.

Apparently his rear was still smarting from the paddling she'd given him earlier, because he jumped when her fingers caressed the tender flesh. He'd forgotten about how warm it felt, and how it hurt even when she pressed a gentle kiss to him. Her lips traced over the toned muscle and down the back of his thighs, Edea bending him over even further as she pressed her chest to his back and arched over. She was breathing heavily in her excitement, her tongue dragging along the flesh to his sac, which she sucked into her mouth to cleanse it of the few smeared droplets there. Ringabel tried not to rock back into her too much, as he knew she wasn't exactly a fan of his taste, but now that there was something sweet masking it, maybe she'd… she'd actually keep going?

It was with a moan that his Mistress pulled his cock up and wrapped her lips around the dripping head, greedily sucking the chocolate and frothy cream that had drizzled over his length. Her tongue was used to sweets and curled with delight at her favorite taste as she moved on his shaft, cleaning him from base and head and back again, several times, just to be certain that she'd gotten it all.

Ringabel was feeling dizzy, and he watched as she continued to clean him with an excited tongue, lapping up trails of melted mess on his inner thighs, her hands wrapping around his length and stroking him in unison with the strokes of her tongue, as though there were more cream to be added to the mess. She kissed the underside of his reddened shaft, sucked on his swollen sac, and then her tongue probed at his sensitive, much used - entrance. He sucked in a breath. She wouldn't... would she?

He flinched when Mistress poured the very last drops of her dessert over his entrance and the underside of his member and her tongue went to work, chasing the chocolate before it could get too far. While it had melted to room-temperature, it was still _cold_ in comparison to his heated skin and was a little shocking, but then her wet and very warm tongue followed it. She poked and prodded at his entrance to clean him, the gentleness of her tongue far removed from the brutal fucking she'd given him earlier with her toy, almost caressing his stretched muscles with her tongue.

He tugged at his bonds, not to touch her, but because he desperately wanted to _cover his face._ Edea's tongue in and around his entrance felt better than nearly anything else he had ever experienced, not even having a toy in him could compare to the feeling of his Mistress' tongue and… her fingers. He sighed as she probed two fingers in, keeping them in while she cleaned up the rest of the mess on his rear and cock.

She was too good for him, he decided. Too good, but he loved her. He hoped that she would love him too.

Edea pulled away from him. "Okay…" she said, her voice unsteady. "Now your chest."

Gravity, that tricksy thing, had caused most of the chocolate and melted cream to drip down his chest and pool near his shoulders and onto the bed beneath him, where it was probably going to make his hair stickier. Edea wriggled over his open, bound legs and licked eagerly at the mess on his shoulders. He shuddered, that was an almost ticklish sensation, especially as she bit and sucked at his flesh, sure to leave marks. He didn't mind being branded by her; he was already hers completely, heart, body and soul. But in her gluttony, the woman was practically climbing over him as she licked up his chest and stomach, and he nipped and bit at any flesh that brushed against his lips. Her fingers, her arm, the sides of her breasts, her tummy, and then her thighs as she straddled his face. She tugged at his nipple chain and he gasped, his mouth opening right as she lowered herself onto him.

Any pretense of cleaning him gone, Edea took his bobbing shaft into her mouth as she curled over his prone form, her thighs opened and knees intertwining with his. This was awkward, but Ringabel found it arousing all the same. Ever at her mercy, he was bound and helpless and could do nothing except what she allowed him to.

Her sex was open and inviting and he eagerly licked at it. Edea's taste was her own, and the scent of it made him dizzy with want. His lips were gentle as he explored her folds and her swollen sex, suckling and probing and drinking it all in, but there was still a sense of urgency as he raced to please her before she finished him off. The little nub that was her center was his favorite part of her sex, small and cute but erect, and it shuddered when he devoted his attention to it, his tongue curling and rubbing at it without mercy. He wished he could have his hands free so that he might be able to slip a finger into her, but no matter how he tugged or pulled, he couldn't break the knot or rip the fabric holding him down. He contented himself with pressing his tongue in as deep as it would go, swirling and pressing it into her inner walls, humming with pleasure and the need to taste more of her. His teeth dragged and tugged as he worked her.

Her greedy sex and her body completely obscured his sight, his smell, his taste -- _all_  of his senses were wrapped up in her and he was reduced to a mindless bundle of desire, trying to please his Mistress and make her come. The only other sensations he could feel were the tight bonds on his wrists and ankles, and Edea's mouth enveloping his cock.

She'd stuffed him in as much as he could go, and her hand curled around his base to help keep his bobbing member steady as she fucked him with her mouth. True, the saltiness of his member wasn't usually to her taste, but he still tasted sweet from the dessert earlier, and his member was flushed an attractive shade of deep red from all the blood that had rushed there. His maleness excited her and only made her want him more. Ringabel was more than just her pet and an object to be used for her desires. He was her lover, her _boyfriend_ , and he deserved to feel as good as he made her feel. Edea's thoughts were fizzling out, one by one, as pleasure mounted between her legs, building up in the core of her belly and crawling up her spine as the man pleased her with just his tongue and teeth. He was getting so good at it, she thought vaguely as she stuffed his cock back into her mouth, not bothering to keep her teeth pulled back away from the straining member. Instead, they dragged lines up and down the sensitive skin and she could feel him moaning in response, the vibrations turning her on even more.

They worked like that for a few moments, Edea happily sucking his cock as he licked her, and she wondered how much longer she could last when a wicked thought popped into her mind. Over the nights they had been pleasing each other, she had eventually realized that she really liked to see Ringabel come, and she knew how to make that happen. The hand that had been twisting at his base slid shakily down his sac and to his entrance. Still a little loose from earlier, she had no problem pushing two of her fingers and wiggling them about. In response, she heard the man cry out against her sex, his hips jutting down and almost choking her on his shaft. She steadied him with the other hand and made him support her weight as her legs parted further in anticipation and arousal. More, she wanted more. More of him, more of everything.

What in blazes was Edea doing? Ringabel could barely breathe, the air thick and heavy with his girlfriend's musk, but moaned against her sex as her fingers probed there. He would never understand her fascination with certain parts of his anatomy, but he wouldn't complain as long as she kept touching and probing and a little more and… his hips jerked uncontrollably when her questing fingers found that spot and he cried out again.

She paused, then caressed it again, and he felt he was going to black out at the sensation. She'd found his weakness and she was going to use it on him now, wasn't she? He tried to turn back to his task at hand - at mouth - but found that he couldn't, not when she was milking him like that. Her fingers pressed and probed and rubbed all around that spot inside of him, and it was with a little scream against her wet skin that Ringabel came hard, his muscles clenching down around her fingers and his cock twitching as it shot his come into her unsuspecting mouth.

Edea choked at the sudden, thick taste of him in the back of her throat and her eyes watered as her mouth filled. Some of it escaped her lips and dribbled down on him, and though she tried to swallow, she could only tolerate a little before she spit the rest on his heaving stomach. His cock, still half-hard but softening quickly, tapped against her cheek and she kissed it lovingly as she pressed against him, pulling her fingers out and wrapping her arms around him instead. Her eyes slipped shut as her whole being focused on that throbbing feeling in her sex.

Underneath her, Ringabel was completely gone. The man's higher thinking processes had escaped him entirely and left him a shell of instinct and base desires. Exhaustion from his climax was creeping through him, and he was going to be quickly useless if he didn't act soon. Yanking at his bonds, he tried to at least get Edea to finish, latching onto _her_  weakness, that little nub that was his treasure. It was perhaps cruel of him to lavish it with so much of his attention but he wanted her to finish. Needed her to… she probably wouldn't untie him until she came.

It didn't take very long of his teasing her clit before his beloved came, grinding her hips down against his face until he nearly couldn't breath. He closed his eyes and focused on her, on her taste and her smell and her needs, and a gush of tangy fluid and her muscles convulsing against him were what told him he'd done well. Edea sagged against him, and he kissed her sex lovingly, licking at the fluid that had dripped out of her.

Her knees parted and she lifted herself off of him, allowing him to breathe again. The first breath of the cool air was wonderful, and he closed his eyes.

Ringabel kept them closed as Edea's fingers shakily unknotted his legs and hands, and he carefully lowered his sore and tense limbs to the mattress as she threw herself onto him. He hissed when she dragged her weight against the clamps over his nipples.

"Oh, I forgot." Edea lifted herself onto a forearm so that she could finally free him of the bondage, unclamping them and discarding them over the side of the bed. And then to his delight, she kissed both of his tender nipples gently as though to apologize, before settling onto her boyfriend again. She wiggled until she was comfortable, and he lowered his arm to wrap it around her and hold her close. By now, all the candles she lit had blown out, but he could see her thanks the small amount of moonlight coming through the window.

"I love you," Ringabel told her happily, kissing the top of her head. Sure, he was laying in a giant, dirty wet spot on the bed, and he was sticky with the fluids of both of their releases, and his ass hurt and his nipples hurt and his legs hurt and his wrists hurt, but he was in love, and he was happy.

"I…" She paused, then continued. "I thank you, Ringabel." She leaned up to kiss his chin. "For going along with my whims." For allowing her to do these things to him.

"No, my love." Ringabel reached for her hand so that he could kiss it. "Thank you for trusting me." To do these sorts of things to him, it took trust on both of their parts. He grinned at her, a little cockily. "Don't you think these sorts of activities are a little black, though?" Most couples weren't so… adventurous.

"Huh?" Edea frowned at him, confused. But when he lifted an eyebrow, and waved his still bound wrist, she understood. "Don't be silly. There's nothing black about having sex with someone you care about." As "adventurous" as it was, she had his full consent and he had hers. So long as that existed, their sex was normal, no matter how many times she paddled him, or tied him up, or fucked him up the butt. "Now be a good boy and sleep before I spank you again."

He closed his eyes and settled his head back onto a pillow, too warm to think about going under the covers. "Is that a promise?"

She nestled her head against his shoulder and traced patterns in the sticky come that was drying on his chest. "You'd like that, wouldn't you."

"Yes."

There was no more that needed to be said as they fell asleep, curled up closely in each other's arms. Ringabel was vaguely aware of the fact that they should probably bathe before sleeping, but the idea of getting out of the bed and walking all the way across the room to the bath wasn't a pleasant one.

The next morning, however, was a more painful affair. Ringabel woke when the soreness in his limbs proved to be too much, and he cracked one eye open. His entire body felt stiff and sore and pained, and he looked around the strange room in confusion before remembering where he was and what had transpired the previous night. Eyes widening, he looked down with a flush at the woman who was curled against his side, her arms tucked under her waist as she slept. They'd never actually slept together before and the intimacy of this heated him more than all the sex they'd had. He shifted slightly, and tendrils of pain danced up his spine. He bit his lip to keep from moaning and waking her, but he was going to be hurting for a while, wasn't he? And yet, his cock was half-hard, jutting out into the open air. He groaned quietly as he slid his hand down his stomach, trying to take care of it before she woke.

This was routine, for men of all ages, and he'd thought nothing of it. Until her hand moved down to cradle his, stop him from moving as he jerked himself off. Oops. He'd been caught.

Edea lifted her head to nuzzle his ear sleepily, her tongue curling around the earring stud and tracing up the shell of his ear, which was quickly becoming hot as he flushed. "Who said you could touch yourself?" she purred, albeit sleepily.

"Forgive me, Mistress," he murmured, but he turned to press a kiss to her lips. She seemed to accept that apology and kissed him back.

And then with a groan, she flopped on top of him. "I'm… really sore," Edea groaned, her voice muffled in his neck.

_She_ was sore? He was certain he wouldn't be able to walk right for days. Still, he ignored the pain, rather used to it, and rolled them over so that he could cover her. She went willingly, and looked up at him with tired eyes, yawning and rubbing her face as he sat up to look at her. The sun filtered in through the window and illuminated her pale skin, marred only by the lovebites he'd left on her the previous day. Bits of dried chocolate and cream still clung to some of her curves, in places that he'd missed licking from her. But he'd never seen a more beautiful sight than his girlfriend, bare and exposed to him in the morning. Smoothing some of his own messy hair from his face, he lowered himself to kiss her.

He would have been content to stay forever in her arms, soaking in the feeling of warmth and love emanating from her skin, but Edea's leg nudged his, and she tugged at his hair. "Ringabel," she murmured, punctuating his name with another kiss and a smile. "We really have to get going."

He groaned. She was right, after all. They had to check out of the hotel (and probably pay an extra fee for the state they were leaving the bed in) and then make it all the way back to Grandship… the idea of walking that whole distance with his body in this state wasn't a pleasant one.

"Can we at least take a bath first?" he proposed. They were both filthy and needed to clean up, and there was the matter of his inconvenient erection as well that he'd like to take care of. She caught the naughty twinkle in his eye and returned it with one of her own, grinning.

They left a bit later than they would have liked, rolling around in the bathtub until the water was cold and half of it displaced on the floor. They ended up there as well, Edea blissfully riding his lap as they tried out more of the condoms they'd purchased. Ringabel made a mental note to buy more before they left the city, hoping their stash would last for a while. It would have to.

She made him wear panties under his clothes again as they left and though he thankfully remained empty of any toys, his legs and rear still hurt as they left the hotel, packs and bags in hand. He'd been so embarrassed at the state of their room that he'd insisted on paying double without telling the receptionist why, and his face was still red as he faced the blue Florem sky.

His girlfriend looped her arm in his.

"We need to make a couple of stops before we leave," she informed him. He blinked down at her in surprise.

"We do?" Aside from a pharmacy, he didn't...

They'd left the collar and chain in his pack, so Edea tugged him down by his shirt collar instead to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. His face immediately felt hot. Affection in public? Really? Oh… that would be nice. The heat only intensified when she smacked his rear in full view of the Florem population.

"Yep. I've got quite a few things to report back to Fiona." She winked and beckoned him with a finger as she headed off toward La Rouge, a slight spring in her step.

He watched her walk, his eyes trailing down to her back and her shapely rear, before snapping out of his daze and following her. Edea was energetic and insatiable, and sometimes she could latch on someone's weakness and suck the blood out of them, but… that was why he loved her, he supposed.

 

 


	3. Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11 days. Ringabel has been Edea's pet for 11 days.
> 
> Despite his new-found masochism, he has his limits too. It's about time that her pet bit her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains some minor bondage, paddling/spanking, orgasm denial, and then forced orgasms.
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you to my wonderful beta.

 

Ringabel had been through quite a few things in his lifetime, but few were as exhausting as the last week and a half. The back of his thighs twinged painfully as he curled up in bed one mid-afternoon in the room he that officially shared with Edea now, dragging his journal over so that he could update it on their - the group's - latest exploits. He'd been so busy with his Mistress' whims that he'd neglected it somewhat, and it didn't help that she had explicitly forbidden him from writing anything of their times together, as though he would. It still felt unreal to him, that she could use him all night and then sleep peacefully beside him until morning. Waking up with her made his day pleasant from the very start, no matter what might happen in it, and gave him something to look forward to the next day.

Even when his whole body felt like he'd fallen down mountains and didn't look much better, bruises and lovebites littering his torso, arms, and legs. They had both debated the possibility of using healing magic or potions on him, but he liked the soreness and pain, and he was an expert on covering up bruises with clothing or makeup. Luckily, as much as Edea liked to see him in the Wakoku Warrior thing, she preferred their privacy more, and he'd packed the loincloth in the bottom of his pack while he went out in full-body outfits.

He was in the middle of writing about the awakening of the Wind Crystal _again_  and the subsequent time period of rest Agnès needed, when he yawned. The past several days he had been sleepily heavily at night in his exhaustion, but naps were his habit. He leaned his head against the page as he idly scratched at it, and…

Woke up some unknown time later, drool dripping down onto the book. He felt heavy, and after wiggling a bit, he knew _why._  Edea had at some point come into the room and placed herself half on top of him. Judging from the quiet noises against his shoulder, she was still asleep. With a soft sigh, he wiped at his mouth and pushed the book away from him, thankful he'd drooled on a blank page and not one with ink on it. But he crossed his arms under his head and waited for his love to wake. His girlfriend.

He'd asked her out almost a week ago, and they'd been having sex longer than that, but a smile still spread across his face every time he remembered they were _together_. She cared about him and though he still didn't know if she felt as intense a love as he did for her, the feelings she had were conveyed through her actions. She did... _things_  to him, which they both enjoyed immensely, and he felt safe and happy with her despite it - perhaps because of it. Though still rare, the quiet moments when they were both drained and tired were… nice. Peaceful. Worth it all.

Like now. Ringabel closed his eyes to extend his nap further, enjoying the warm weight of his girlfriend on top of him, and even if his ass throbbed painfully at the memory of other times she was on top, he was incredibly comfortable.

So comfortable, in fact, that he didn't wake again until he'd been rolled onto his back and Edea's hair was draped over his lower belly, her head moving over his lap.

"... Edea," he mumbled sleepily, sliding a hand into her unruly hair as the other rubbed sleepily at his face. Pleasure was simmering, nice and hot, in his belly, and his cock was fully erect. She'd been at this a while.

Edea started slightly, but pulled away from him with a slight wet noise, working him with a hand instead of her mouth. "Oh, you're awake! You slept well." She smiled, and her hand squeezed.

He stretched a little, feeling a few of his bones pop, and propped himself up on an elbow. She hadn't bothered to undress him, so his shirt was shoved up and his pants unbuckled just enough for his piece to be free. "Apparently so." He was certainly bemused, but Edea had asked his permission several days previously. At the time, he'd permitted it, because he didn't think she'd actually be able to pull it off. But Edea was… Edea. Surprising. Resourceful. Sometimes sneaky.

She flushed. "You were already half-hard. And sleeping so peacefully!"

"Because of you, I hope you know." Because she was merciless and used him until he was absolutely exhausted. A technique he'd used himself, pushing himself all day until he had no choice but to fall into a dreamless sleep at night, but her methods were much more satisfying. He rolled his hips up into her hand with a happy murmur. "Join me?" He begged, his hand reaching for her.

Normal sex was somewhat rare for them still, but he liked those moments the most. To his great relief, Edea left him so that she could grab a condom and slip out of her clothing, and he took the moments of freedom to kick off his pants and yank his shirt over his head. Then he waited for her and watched as she revealed her supple form, skin already pink with arousal. He tugged at himself idly, still reveling in the fact that they could do this. That she wanted him as he'd wanted her for so long. Sure, he hadn't quite fantasized this far, being a touch too innocent in his thoughts, but they were both adults, and adults… did things.

"What are you smiling about?" Edea laughed as she came back to him, and she took his piece in hand, holding the condom in the other.

Ringabel flushed. He hadn't even realized he'd been looking at her like a fool. "T-thinking about you," he mumbled, covering his face with his hands. She still made him flustered, even though the act of rolling a condom on him was not unusual anymore. Neither was the sight of Edea over him, hips straddling his as she slowly lowered herself onto his waiting shaft, both of them groaning as she rotated her hips in circles while she took him in, bit by bit, until she was settled on his lap.

"Pet," Edea moaned, pressing her hands against her lower belly. She was a little soft, but toned enough from their travels and training that she could feel him if she pressed down enough. "Your Mistress wants you to please her."

He'd gotten so used to their play he didn't even flush this time as he sat up so that he could reach her, his hands settling at her waist. "Pet wishes to please." He murmured against her mouth.

Edea could dominate and use him all she wanted, and he could like it, but nothing was quite like having her in his arms like this. She giggled as he rocked up into her, meeting his motions with her own, her arms wrapping around his neck. In return, his hands moved from her waist to her breasts, rubbing at her nipples. Her pain tolerance was lower than his, but he knew that she preferred it when he treated her breasts roughly rather than gently and so he played with them now, twisting and tugging until her breath was hitching.

And she was so much smaller than he was, but if she wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned back, he could take a nipple into his mouth, his hand clutching at her back to support her. Edea's fingers dug into his shoulders as she controlled her motions onto him, his teeth keeping her breast in his mouth as he used his free hand to continue playing with her other breast. Because she was in control, Edea could grind her clitoris against his member as she rode him, bringing her to release faster. While they were both aware condoms numbed some of his sensation (supposedly, they'd never tried it without), he was still excited easily and it took effort and planning both to draw things out. When his breath became to come in little gasps, Edea slipped one of her hands between them so that she could touch herself, her eyes closing as she concentrated.

He pulled away before he bit down too hard, licking one last time at a swollen nub. "Edea… Angel," he breathed. Not just his Mistress. She gave him a smile, cracking one eye open to watch him as he grasped her hips and held her in place for a long moment while he came, stomach and legs tensing. When he released her, she stayed where she was, as he was softening, but her fingers brought her to climax soon enough. His touches helped.

Ringabel half-covered Edea when they stretched out on the bed together a few moments later, his foot caressing her leg. He felt even more warm and comfortable than he had previously… and would have fallen asleep were it not for her touching his face.

"You like that, don't you?" she asked him quietly.

He kissed her palm before answering. "I like you."

It was Edea's turn to flush now. "I know that. And I… thank you." She wiggled up to kiss his chin. "You're not so bad when your mouth is busy."

"Are you going to gag me again?" She'd joked a few nights ago that she should have gagged him much sooner because that was the only way to keep him from talking or making annoying comments. He lifted a sleepy eyebrow and she laughed.

"Maybe later tonight," she teased, and her arm wrapped around his waist.

"Time's up, I'm afraid." Ringabel pointed out.

She stared at him blankly. "What?"

Ringabel propped himself up on an elbow as he counted out on his fingers. "A week. I wagered myself to be your willing servant for a week." 7 days. "And then I graciously added on two days in exchange for your time in Florem." That was 9. "Out of the goodness of my heart-"

"-- And your masochism."

"... Being a glutton for punishment, and because I love you, I gave you two more days." That was 11. "But Edea, my dear, your time is up." He smiled cheekily at her, and kept grinning even when she smacked him lightly on the arm.

"I wanted to have fun with you tonight." The woman pouted.

"Oh? You finally wish join to Tiz and Agnès for gaming? Tiz has been begging me to save him from Agnès' ruthless dice rolling." The Vestal was apparently very good at board games, or very lucky.

She kicked at him. "Not tonight! Agnès completely devastated me at cards…" And she still hadn't gotten over it. She'd meant to study up on some card playing tips, but then Ringabel had happened, and she'd forgotten about it

Ringabel smiled at her. "We can have fun even if I'm no longer your pet." He leaned over to kiss her forehead and moved back over her, his hands on her arms. His mouth pressed against her cheek, and her nose, and then brushed her lips before he molded them to her jaw, trailing down to her neck. She tilted her head back to give him better access, her eyes slipping shut as he suckled gently, not intending on leaving any marks right now. And then he rolled off of her, and off the bed.

"I do believe it's dinner time," he announced, stretching. She stared at him, and watched as he picked up his clothes. "I'm going to eat."

Mrgrgr… she rolled over and buried her face into his pillow, noting that it _smelled_  like him, and biting at it. He was doing this on purpose… wager or not, Edea knew now what he liked and (so long as he agreed) was going to keep at it.

"Are you coming, my dear?" Ringabel paused in the doorway and looked back at her. He'd cleaned up a little and had gotten dressed again, but his hair was clipped back. With bedtime so soon, and the plans he had, it wasn't necessary to style his hair again. Besides, everyone on Grandship had already seen him with messy hair. He had nothing to hide from his extended family.

Edea's stomach grumbled. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He patiently waited for her as she cleaned up herself and tugged on her clothes, and didn't even protest when she made him carry her on his back all the way down to the Drunken Pig.

Two could play at this game.

In the end, they did end up joining Agnès and Tiz at board games, enjoying the time spent together as a group until a suspicious gust of wind upended the board right into Ringabel's face and scattered the playing pieces around. Zatz then promised to teach them a game that didn't involve any kind of small pieces, but it was late by then and they all retired to their respective bedroom instead. They'd play again tomorrow, Edea promised Agnès. Rematch time.

When Edea and Ringabel had returned from Florem hand-in-hand, Tiz had asked if they would prefer sharing a room. They'd resisted it, for all of a day, until Tiz finally put his foot down and said that no, if they were going to roll around at night, they could share a room on the other side of the inn, and let him and Agnès _sleep in peace_. Ringabel accused him of ulterior motives, and Agnès had been the one to hit him with a pillow that time.

It had been a little awkward, moving their belongings into one of the empty rooms in the Grandship inn, but worth it, in the end. Agnès and Tiz could sleep early or do what they wished, and he and Edea, who tended to be night owls anyway, could stay awake and have fun. Or read, as he was attempting to do now.

"Ringabel," Edea hissed into his ear as she straddled his back. He idly turned a page in the novel he was reading, intending on catching up after a week and a half of being too busy at night for other activities. She kneaded angrily at his shoulders and he grunted. That actually felt painful and good, just the way he liked it.

"Please, do that again."

There was a pause before she obeyed, pressing her fingers into his tense muscle. They all tended to be a little tense from the fighting, the walking, and the generally being active, and massages were well-liked and shared between them. He hadn't had one in a while, and he lowered his head to the book to allow his girlfriend to continue work the knots from his back. This was nice and relaxing, and he dozed somewhat as she kneaded at him for a few moments.

"You really don't want to be with me tonight?" she asked him as she worked at one particularly stubborn knot. His toes curled, and he was thankful he was on his stomach, able to hide his burgeoning erection from her.

"I didn't say that," he muttered, trying not to grind himself into the bed.

Edea went quiet. Sex was… different. She'd been too focused on her career, on her training, on pleasing her father and she'd never even considered dating, much less anything else. But now that she'd had it with someone that she cared about and trusted, she liked it. She liked it a lot. It was so much like fighting, a good way to get out her tension and frustration and to help her sleep, but instead of collapsing in a sweaty pile of sore muscles, she could collapse in a sweaty pile of sore muscles with him and feel great.

She pressed her palms down against his spine, feeling it pop with her motions. "You're so tense," she said out loud, a little sadly. Had she done this to him?

"But I am like putty in your hands," the man murmured, shifting a little under her as she worked the kinks out of his spine. This was _very_  nice. He should return the favor, he thought. As Edea's fingers began to press into his lower back, he shifted, and then sat up.

"Hey!" Edea cried as she fell onto her butt when his legs moved out from under her. That flustered her somewhat, but what flustered her more was the man suddenly covering her with his body, his hands touching hers. "Who gave--"

"Shhh," Ringabel said as he kissed her. "No more of that." His voice was firm, and despite herself, Edea snapped her mouth shut, frowning against his. But her frown faded as her boyfriend nipped and suckled at her lips, his tongue slipping into her mouth so that he could taste her. She groaned, opening her mouth to him, trusting him to take care of her. To be considerate. He'd never do anything to hurt her.

Ringabel would never do anything to hurt her, just like Edea would never do anything to hurt him - except where he liked. They'd briefly experimented with her pain tolerance while she'd been dominating him, and it was much lower than his own, naturally. And so he knew, he knew he had to be gentle with her and not get carried away…. even as his hands wrapped around her wrists and pushed them over her head to pin them on the bed as he kissed her harder, biting at her lips and tongue, his body pressing against her. He was already starting to rock his hips against hers, and she was starting to rock back, her legs opening almost of their own accord so he could hit her sweet spot. Good.

It meant that she was so distracted that she didn't notice he was tying her wrists up with the scarf he'd hidden in his sleeve until the knot was tied.

"Hey…? Hey!" Edea nearly hit him with her tied up hands, but he blocked it at the last second, laughing. Her cheeks were red and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, as though she was going to try to suplex him right off the bed. She probably could, actually, even with her hands bound.

He cradled her breasts in his hands, thumbs stroking through the thin fabric of the nightshirt she wore. "You've been a naughty girl this past week, Edea Lee." His voice was low and very carefully measured, belying how hard his cock was getting as his girlfriend squirmed underneath him. She stopped at the sound of it, the flush deepening, and he squeezed her modest mounds.

"You… agreed to all of it," she pointed out with a slight pout, and he smiled.

"Of course I did, I will not deny that. Still, such naughtiness deserves punishment." He leaned back on his knees and carefully drew her legs up so that he could kiss one of her feet. To his relief, she allowed him to, her legs unhooking from around his waist. Judging from the flush on her cheeks and how hard her nipples were, she had a masochistic streak in her as well? He carefully tested the waters, running his teeth along the sole of her foot.

She whined, her hips lifting. "Don't you dare," she warned as her toes flexed.

"You remember our safe word, don't you, dear?" Their safe word. It was one of the first things Edea had brought up when they'd started to dabble in this. He had vaguely remembered hearing about the term from Holly as well, and they'd talked about and established it before going any further than they had that first night. They had only used it once, but it was ever present in the back of his head.

She nodded, "I remember." And she hesitated before she nudged him with her foot. "I trust you." Edea told him quietly. She trusted him to stay within her comfort levels, even if he decided to punish her.

Sometimes, Ringabel wondered how she could trust him after everything he'd done - everything he'd failed to do. He made a low noise in his throat as he tugged her up by her tied hands, kissing her again.

Edea bit at his lip, drawing blood. He hissed sharply at the pain and dabbed gently at it with his tongue. "Oh," she said when he pulled back and she saw the damage she'd done, a drop of red rolling down his chin. "I'm…" Ringabel cut her off with a harsh kiss, ignoring the pain that twinged in his lip as theirs pressed together. Edea groaned, both at the intensity of it and the taste of iron, and she timidly licked at the cut on his lip while he kissed her. She hadn't meant to make him bleed, hadn't meant to actually hurt him. The sight and taste of his blood made her feel a little weird - she'd seen it before, of course, on the battlefield or when he'd accidentally cut his finger while cooking, but not in such an intimate setting, and she'd never _tasted_  it before, thick on her tongue and in her mouth.

She breathed out a quiet noise against his mouth as she licked and sucked at his wound, as though she could heal it with her her tongue alone. She noticed that her partner's breathing was getting ragged as she worried at his lip, until the bleeding seemed to stop. His hands flexed at her hip.

"Edea is being a bad girl," he whispered, his lip still twinging as he grinned at her.

"What are you doing to do about it? Punish me?" she asked, feeling deviant.

"I intend to," Ringabel all but purred, and he lowered his head to nip at her neck. It hid his flush. She disarmed him so easily, but tonight… tonight he was determined to show her everything that he had, that he could do.

And he started it by slipping off of the bed toward the locked treasure chest that held their special items, pushing her back down so that she couldn't see so easily.

On the return trip to La Rouge, he hadn't bothered to dress as a woman, and had received quite a few stares when he entered with his girlfriend. Fiona was due to come to work in an hour, they were told, so he and Edea had wasted time by browsing their entire inventory and… Ringabel was thankful for the amount of muscle he'd put on during their travels, and by how deep his pockets went, because he swore Edea had bought half of their selection.

He shifted through it now as the woman watched from from the bed as best she could, before he pulled out a paddle - her favorite one, with the hearts carved into it - and stopped by the dresser to pull out something of his _own_  that he'd been saving for her. And then he had to slip out of his pants, because he was beginning to get painfully hard at the mere thought of what was to come.

Edea was smiling, like a cat who had gotten into the cream, when he came back to her. "And what do you think you're going to do with those?" She asked, attempting to touch the bulge in his underwear with her foot. She could be flexible too.

"What do you think, my dear?" He leaned over to kiss her, briefly. "Naughty girls get punished."

Edea barely yelped when he pulled her over his lap, her bottom in the air. She squirmed to get comfortable, supporting herself on her legs and her forearms, watching over her shoulder as her boyfriend yanked down her slacks and panties to reveal her shapely rear, his actions and breathing both rough. She wiggled it a little, knowing full well that he was most attracted to it.

But she could not quite swallow the moan when he spanked her with his hand, palm open and flat against her skin. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he did it again and again, flesh connecting with a slap, and he would always rub and caress her bottom in between strikes. It wasn't painful, but it was certainly stimulating, and she spread her thighs open a little when his fingers slipped down between them.

She was wet enough that two fingers could sleep in easily, to his surprise, and he scissored them, making her groan. So she _did_ have a masochistic streak of her own. He fucked her with his fingers for a few moments while his other hand kneaded at her lower back. Edea simply squirmed.

"Alright," he said out loud, his voice low. "We'll try this."

"Try… what?"

His hand against her back kept her from rolling over so that she could watch as he unscrewed the pink container with shaking, wet fingers. "It's something I picked up in Florem," he told her, as he scooped up a good sized amount with his fingers. He'd read the "instructions" some time ago, and now nudged her legs apart again with the back of his hands. "Tell me how it feels."

The cream was rubbed right against her sex, his fingers massaging over and into her clitoris. It felt weird, Edea decided, a little cold. And then the tingling started. Edea bit her lip so as to not make any noise, but spread her legs a little further. The tingling became a pulse and became a _throb_ , and she pressed her face into her bound hands to keep him from seeing her flush. She didn't quite have the self-control to stop her hips from rolling though, desperate for some sensation against that throbbing.

To her relief and embarrassment, Ringabel provided, roughly running his fingers against her sex. "Better?" He asked her, tracing patterns. It helped.

She nodded mutely, sighing softly and opening her thighs more for him. His touch was maddeningly wonderful; light, yet firm enough to send tingles up her spine. Whatever he'd used was both a blessing and a curse. She could feel  _everything_.

And she had just begun to roll her hips rhythmically against his hand when he pulled it away again. Before she could ask, the paddle made hard contact with her rear.

Edea cried out, arching her back at the sharp, slightly stinging sensation. Oh, he'd been gentle enough, but her rear was still a little tender from his spankings, and _so_  close to her aching sex. She didn't even have time to recover before he paddled her again, and she had to bite her lip, pressing herself down onto his lap, feeling his erection against her stomach through the cloth of his briefs.

He set up a rhythm; a few swift paddlings and then he'd caress her bottom gently with his hand, slip his fingers back down to touch her sex, before he would paddle again. Edea closed her eyes and tried not to focus on the pleasant, warm pain, trying to figure out his _pattern_ , but he was too smart for that, alternating the speed and the firmness and the location of his strikes until she was left a ball of confusion and tension and _want_.

She'd begun to squeeze and rub her thighs together when he set the paddle down.

Ringabel ran his hand gently along Edea's back, feeling the little shivers running up her body. As wonderful as this sight was, he didn't want to get carried away. He picked her up very gently by her waist, thinking not for the first time that he should have gotten her nightshirt off before binding her hands, because now it would be impossible to remove without ripping the fabric, which he'd never do- it was nice fabric. He placed her gently on the bed and rolled over on top of her, kissing her gently before he tied the rest of the length of the rope to the headboard.

"You'd better keep going," Edea groaned, her knees opening for him easily.

"Oh, I intend to." He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "Is that an order, Mistress?"

"Yes, Pet. Keep going," she breathed, and he obeyed, running his tongue along the underside of her jaw.

At least her nightshirt could be pushed out of the way, and he pulled it over her head and arms until it tangled uselessly in the rope around her wrists. Her beautiful breasts were bare to him now, and he breathed quietly against her skin as he took them both in hand. They were so perfect. Modest and firm and perky and he ran his teeth against the curve of one gently, his eyes slipping shut. She tasted absolutely exquisite, and his breath was ragged with anticipation as he took a dusky nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue roughly against the stiff nub. His lips closed gleefully around it and he tugged.

She arched up into his mouth and he immediately moved his hand over to tug at her other nipple, fingers rough and unmeasured. He should be paying more attention to both the actions of his mouth and fingers as he tugged and twisted at her nipples and the dark skin surrounding them, but he was somewhat distracted by the feel of her writhing underneath him and all the wonderful noises she was making. 

Once her nipple was stiff and wet and swollen, he switched sides to make sure the other was not neglected. This one too was tugged and sucked and even bitten, Ringabel drawing it out with his teeth. Her breasts and her nipples were absolutely fascinating. He had always considered Edea's bottom his favorite part of her, as shapely and curvy and _full_  as it was, but her breasts were delightful to behold as well and he couldn't help himself now, kissing them slowly, reveling in the taste and feel of her. She was his to enjoy and worship, at least for now, and his lips left a trail of his love as he moved lower. He took the flesh of the underside of her breast into his mouth and suckled and nibbled until he'd left a purplish mark on her. His mark. One of many he wanted to make on her.

He kept going further down still, but when his tongue dipped into her navel, he paused.

"Edea?"

"Yes?" She sounded distracted, and he sucked on the skin of her smooth stomach as he tried to build up the courage to ask. She nudged him when he didn't answer and he nipped at her. A mark here, too.

"You've been… taking precautions, haven't you? I mean, against any- any accidents." There was no good way to put it that Edea was taking further precautions from an unwanted pregnancy aside from the condoms they used. He'd found out accidentally from Agnès, of all people, when she'd commented on the tea Edea was having in the morning.

"Ah… yes?"

"I… I have been, too. Tiz told me of a root, that when chewed and eaten, makes a man sterile for a few days." Though if too much were eaten, could make him sterile permanently, which Ringabel wasn't keen on experiencing. He would like to have children some day, just not now. Only when he was married and stable and the world no longer in danger.

He mouthed at her tummy again. One day, maybe….

"What are you…. what?"

"We're both protected, Edea. Did you think I would make you take on all the responsibility?" Since making a child took two people, it only stood to reason both people should work at not having one. And then he pushed forth with his question before common sense stopped him. "May I have you tonight without a condom? No barriers tonight, just you and I."

His cheeks burned at his own boldness. Truthfully, he didn't mind the condoms, but they were frustrating and he wanted to try it without. Just once. But only if she agreed…!

Edea breathed quietly for a few moment, shifting quietly under him and watching him mouth at her stomach. Of all the times to ask, he had to choose now?! Why not earlier when she could think?! "Okay," She agreed. Tonight, just them, would be fine. The idea of having him with no barriers wasn't unpleasant! And then once she could think again, they could maybe sit down and actually talk about their plans for contraception. It was true, she'd been taking her own precautions, not really trusting such a flimsy film that she'd once poked her fingers through. If he was being safe too, that was all the better. "Alright," She repeated, in case he hadn't heard. "Tonight, no barriers." She would simply just have to kill him if something happened.

He _should_  have asked her earlier, and there was some hesitation over her ability to make that decision as he kissed her belly again, mouth trailing lower. He wouldn't have asked her if he weren't one hundred percent certain of his own contraceptive methods; he'd managed to do some research of his own. Turns out Shieldbearers knew quite a few things. He just wanted to make sure she made an educated decision, too.

They would have a lot to talk about later, but for now his mouth was occupied as he kissed and licked and nipped his way down her stomach to her thighs, biting a little harder now as he got closer to her. Already he could smell her arousal and it made him thirsty for her.

He settled easily between her legs, his tongue still flicking against her inner thigh and he laid kisses everywhere _but_  her sex; the juncture between thigh and hip, the outer edge of one of her folds, right above where she felt so wet.

"Ringabel." Her voice was quiet, pleading. But Edea was too proud to beg, he thought with a smile, as he slowly, gently pressed his mouth against her center, tongue slipping out to taste her. Though there was a slight taste of the cream he'd put on her, he could still taste _her_  underneath it all.

Her moan was just as delicious as her taste against his tongue, and he closed his eyes to savor it. For now, he did little more than mouth at her, the very tip of his tongue slipping between her folds to flick against her center, but he wanted to focus on her right now. Keep her wanting. Make her feel good for a while yet.

The way that she opened her thighs more and started to roll gently into his mouth for some additional sensation was encouraging, though distracting, and he had to hold her hips down so that he could continue to kiss at her, finally suckling at a little at her clitoris.

"Good?" He hummed against her sex, hearing her breath hitch.

"Mmhmm," Edea breathed, her lips curling up. She felt so warm and comfortable, her sex throbbing with need. "But more." His gentle touch wasn't enough to really sate her, not yet. She needed more and she groaned when his tongue flicked at her.

She'd asked him the day after their first time together, if he'd ever let any of his girlfriends do such things to him. Surprisingly, he'd told her then that he'd never had sex with anyone before her, and didn't really want to have sex with anyone after, either. The idea that she'd been his first, that he'd saved himself for her, was touching. But there were times that his knowledge of sex was somewhat suspect, like how he knew exactly which parts of her to kiss in order to make her toes curl and her stomach hitch. She moaned out his name again and drew one leg up so that she could press her foot against his back. The throbbing was abated somewhat by his cursedly talented tongue and his lips but it wasn't _enough_ , and her head fell back against the mattress as she moaned out his name again.

His tongue slid into her entrance easily, wet and warm as it was, and he lapped up her excitement, humming into her sensitive skin. He liked doing this. He learned more about her every time he did so, what she liked and what could really get her going. He was aware of her foot now pressing into his back, sliding up and down his spine as she tried to find something to ground herself on, and for some reason, that was arousing him even more.

When Edea's sex twitched against his mouth, he pulled back.

"Wh-what?" She asked, her eyes cracking open to stare at him. "You wouldn't…"

Oh, he would and he intended to. But for now, Edea being so close, he… he wanted her. He wasn't strong enough to deny the urge to have her. Parting her legs a little more, he pushed his underwear down off his painful, straining erection and pumped himself with a hand as he positioned himself between her thighs, folding her legs over her torso. Exposing her.

She'd smiled when she'd saw him pull his piece out but that smile wavered when he didn't _enter_  her. Instead he rubbed his erection along the length of her wet, throbbing folds, the head catching on her sensitive center. Both of them groaned at the sensation and he had to bite his lip to refocus himself, keep from pressing into her.

"Do you want this?" He asked her quietly, his voice tight and pained as he continued to grind against her. He didn't know why he was asking, he knew what she wanted, but a part of him needed - wanted - to hear it.

"Yes." Edea hissed, lifting her hips as though that would help take him in.

"Tell me you want this. That you--- you want me," he moaned, his hands moving to grasp her thighs. His resolve was crumbling, he was too close to the heat of her core.

Edea whimpered slightly, parting her thighs further as she tried to shift against him for relief. That's what he wanted, to make her beg? If he wanted her to beg, she would play - she would give him that. She had to swallow and gasp before she could speak, her voice rising in pitch.

"Yes," she moaned, and her cheeks colored. "Want this. Want you. Please, please, I'll be a good girl, just please. I-- I want your cock, I want you to--" She could not finished her sentence, breaking her words off into a little screech of pleasured surprise as Ringabel finally pressed his length fully into her, filling her in one motion.

Finally.

Edea throbbed around him, her inner muscles maddeningly heated and wet without the usual barrier to numb the sensation. His eyes rolled back as he tried to restrain himself; the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her in his excitement. But as she tried to move down onto him, crying out his name, he threw caution to the curb.

She practically screamed when he started pumping, his rough, unmeasured strokes a far cry from their usual love-making when he was in control. But it felt just as good, perhaps even better, and she wrapped her legs greedily around his back to keep him close. Maybe it meant his strokes were somewhat shallow, but there was force behind them, and the angle….! She nearly came right then and there when his cock brushed against something far too good inside. Instead, she curled in on herself, feeling nothing but wonderful pleasure in the core of her being slowly but surely enveloping her.

His thoughts were evaporating into mist, one by one, as he put his entire being into drilling Edea into the mattress. Her body was his world; her cries and moans, her squirming form under him, the feeling of her legs around his waist, the feeling of her sex around his piece. All he could do was breathe and move, acting on base instinct.

And just as pleasure began to uncoil in his stomach and race up toward the back of his head via his spine, one final thought emerged.

It was possibly the hardest thing he'd ever had to do in his life, but he pulled out of her right before he came. The muggy air around them wasn't nearly as pleasant as the warmth of his lover, but his hand flew down to jerk at his length for a few seconds. Still wet from Edea's body, it was surprisingly easy to jerk himself off until he came, his come shooting out on her stomach instead. He needed to be able to think.

Edea had gasped when Ringabel had pulled out, leaving her cold and empty, but now she watched with wide eyes and a heaving chest as he finished himself off not inside but _on top_ of her. No… he wouldn't!

He would.

Ringabel was still shaking when he pushed away away from Edea further, rolling beside her onto the bed so that he could catch his breath and regain his sanity. He glanced over at the woman who glared and pouted at him in return, her hips lifting into the air helplessly.

"Ringabel, please. That's not funny-- you can't." He couldn't not let her finish? How dare he! She pressed her thighs together for some relief. If - maybe if she did it enough -

When her eyes slipped shut with concentration, Ringabel pushed himself off the bed with a low noise. His legs felt weak and he was suddenly tired, but there were more things to do now - including retrieving their spreader bar from beside the bed where Edea had left it last night, some items from their treasure chest, lubricant from the nightstand.

"Stop this," he mumbled as he buckled one of her ankles into the cuff at the end of the bar. "You know better than that." He wanted to draw this out as long as possible - he didn't want her to come just yet. She was sufficiently distracted enough that the other ankle was easily restrained as well, and now Edea was spread and open for him, not that it stopped her from kicking her legs at him.

"Oh no," she groaned, realizing what he'd done. "No, no no. You can't do this, Ringabel." She wanted - needed - to come. Her climax was right there, so close, just simmering under the surface. Explosive little sparks rocked through her now and then, and her hips twitched. But like this there was no way she could stimulate herself. She was too restrained, too exposed, and she bit her lip when she realized just how much control her boyfriend had now. Too hot.

"Shh," he reassured her gently as he pushed her legs up over her body, one hand on the bar for guidance. "You'll be okay." Despite himself, he hesitated even while positioning himself closer to her exposed sex. If she really didn't want this, then…

Edea assuaged his fears when she groaned again and lifted her hips. "Please, Master. Let me come."

His ears burned. So he was the Master now? He supposed he would have to be - he didn't quite fit the term Mistress. But the idea of having Edea as his pet, like this, was a surprisingly arousing one, and though he'd be useless for sex for a while yet, his cock still surged at the spark of heat in his belly.

"Soon, darling." The word felt odd on his tongue. "You'll-- I'll let you come soon, I promise." When he was ready to let her come, he would. Just… not yet. He wanted to draw this out a while longer. When she snapped her teeth at him, he laughed. "You're so impatient." But he smiled, and slid a few of his fingers into her, very gently fucking her with them as his thumb flicked at her center.

"You're not playing fair," she groused, breath hitching.

"What's good for the goose is good for the gander, isn't that - ow!" His very clever (and rehearsed) line was cut off when Edea lifted her hips impatiently, bringing her feet down - and the bar with it, his head right in its path. He couldn't help but hiss with pain as the iron bar connected with an audible thunk, drawing back and clutching at the ache.

Edea laughed, more carefully lowering her feet to the bed. "Sorry, your big head should have moved out of the way. Are you okay?" She asked, a bit more seriously, after a moment of watching him rub at his head.

"I didn't need another head wound," he pouted, but he found himself laughing as well as he grasped the bar in his free hand so that he knew where it was. "What would you do if I were to get amnesia again?" He was mostly joking, anything to salvage his dignity, but a part of him was curious now that the thought was there.

"Beat the memories back into you," Edea answered automatically. But when he frowned at her, she continued. "Of course I wouldn't beat you! I'm not that cruel, Ringabel. But I'd do what I could. You just need familiar circumstances. So maybe I could just tie you up again."

Ringebel flushed hotly. "I would hardly call that a familiar circumstance, my love." It was something they'd just started to do. "Perhaps a kiss from a lovely maiden would jog my memories," he mused aloud.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Edea laughed. She'd tied him up, and then probably kiss him. Probably. But the idea of Ringabel coming down with amnesia again wasn't a pleasant one. Alternis had gotten plenty of head wounds before and never forgotten everything - she would know, she'd inadvertently given him some - so it had to be more than just the wound. It had likely been the mental trauma of what he'd gone through, and she didn't want him to ever go through that again. Ever. "You won't get amnesia," she told him quietly, a little sad. "I'll protect you."

He made a soft noise at the sadness in her voice and leaned his head gently against her knee. "I always wanted to protect _you_. Once I had… grown strong enough, I could stay at your side for the rest of our lives. Keep you safe and happy. As though you were fragile and innocent."

She snorted. "Please tell me that you don't think that any longer."

Ringabel smiled weakly, and pressed three of his fingers deep into her. She inhaled sharply and shifted against him. "Of course not," he finally replied. "You're tough as nails. An absolute monster. Beautiful on the outside, but terrifying within. A little gluttonous and greedy. Loud. Sometimes violent. You see things in absolutes… you're ruthless when you find someone's weakness."

"Hey…" she pouted. She had known for a while that Alternis had idealized her, judging from the way he'd written about her in the journal. But she didn't know if this was any better. She wasn't all that bad, was she?

"Still just as strong and beautiful, and I still - I will always love you," he continued, quickly shifting topic away from her faults. He ducked down under the bar that kept her legs open and stretched himself out on top of her, their stomachs pressing together as he nuzzled at her nose. "I love you."

Edea squirmed slightly, suddenly embarrassed. It was always a little startling when he started getting deep and emotional with her, especially when they were in the middle of things. Things! But she opened her lips to kiss him all the same, their tongues tangling together, his moan swallowed up into her mouth. Anything to get him to be quiet, she thought, and though she couldn't nudge his waist with her thighs, she could rock up against him. Was he getting hard enough to enter her again? She wanted him. No more of this teasing (even if she'd started it in the first place), she just wanted him.

It seemed that she had taught him too well, because he shifted to rub his length against her still too sensitive sex, but would not enter her, no matter how she bucked and twisted. She could feel him smiling against her mouth even as she whined and bit down angrily on his lip again, this time not caring about the taste of iron on her own. Neither did he apparently, because he bit her back in return, though not nearly as hard, and his tongue pressed back into her mouth when she gasped.

Ringabel kissed her like that for some time, deep and passionate and hard, slipping his hands up so that he could grasp her wrists as he rocked against her. As enjoyable as this was, he still needed some time before he was ready for her, and he focused on fucking Edea's mouth with his tongue as his mind scrambled for ideas. Many of things she'd done to him over the course of the past ten days were not things he was willing to do to her, at least not right now. His angel - his Mistress - was someone to be cherished and worshipped, not punished in such harsh ways. He was fine with tying her up, but hurting her body was another thing entirely.

When she bit him again, he pulled back to frown at her and the blood smeared around her mouth that he bent to lick up. "Edea."

"Sorry," she replied automatically, watching the blood drip down his chin. "What is it?"

"Where did you put our extra rope?"

One day he was going to sit down with her and actually plan things out (not in his journal obviously, because that was used by all of them, but maybe he'd buy another notebook they could lock away with the rest of their toys). What they both liked, what interests they wanted to explore, and what they wanted to submit the other to. He sort of wished they'd thought to do it before, because he had no idea what he was doing, and it took a bit of creativity and a prayer that this would work without hurting her. Actually hurting her. But their relationship had been very one-sided until now, and he wanted to try this.

For now, he started by looping rope carefully around the bar that kept her ankles open and securing it to the headboard, exposing her further as she was bent. Edea moaned as her hips were lifted while he fastened the rope, giving him a good view of everything, and her cheeks flushed when she realized just how exposed she was. Was this how he'd felt? It was very shameless. The vulnerable feeling was new to her, but it wasn't bad… not with him.

He slid a couple of pillows under her hips to help support her - he didn't want to inadvertently hurt her back or anything, and leaned back to survey his work. She looked good like this. Too good.

One blindfold later, and Edea was whimpering, rolling her hips with anticipation. Ringabel sat back on his heels to watch her, his hand wandering down to his length to stroke himself eagerly. She hadn't protested when he'd covered her eyes, and had in fact moaned out his name, but…

He still needed some time before he'd be ready for her. Dammit, he hadn't planned this well. He hadn't really planned this at all.

"Edea, love," he murmured as he ran his hands down her thighs. Her shaking thighs. He leaned to kiss one, flicking his tongue out at her skin before he nipped at it, leaving a mark that hopefully the others wouldn't see. Though if they did.... "You wait here," he told her with a slight smirk, calling back to their first night together.

"Wait, what? Ringabel, you wouldn't!" She whined, even as his weight moved off the bed. She could hear him padding quietly around the room, then to the other bed in the room, the springs squeaking as he threw himself down. Then there was quiet, and Edea was left by herself in the darkness, her breath hitching at the unknown.

Choices, choices, so many choices. Ringabel curled up on his side to watch her, one of his hands moving down to stroke himself idly. The other reached for a spare scrap of paper, one of many he had lying around so they wouldn't leave stupid notes for each other in his journal, precious as it was, and for a pen. It was rather awkward to try and sketch her out while trying to sustain his arousal, but the more he sketched out her curves, the more heat he felt in his core.

A curve for her lovely rear, exposed in the air, just barely supported by the pillows he'd slipped under her hips. Her legs were shapely, toned by years of training in martial arts and more years of walking across multiple worlds; he could see her muscles as she clenched her legs whenever she tugged at the bonds keeping them tied above her. Her breasts, small as they were and further affected by gravity, still wiggled enticingly every time she squirmed. And her face - though most of it was obscured by her messy hair and her blindfold, her lips were flushed with arousal and open, her tongue licking, teeth biting as she moaned for him.

Ringabel found that he had to work to move his hand from his erection back to the paper, and finally decided his left hand would work well to help build himself back to function as he sketched. Photographs were rare and expensive to take, but he wanted to preserve the way she looked right now.

Soon, he was too hot, and Edea's movements and noises was too much, even for his artistic mind. He jerked at himself one last time before pushing up from the bed, reaching for the paddle he'd left near her as he settled on his knees in front of her open legs.

"Have you cooled off some?" he asked, drawing his nails down the sensitive skin of her inner thighs and up her hips.

"Yes," she breathed, whether to answer him or because he'd returned, he wasn't sure, but he pressed his lips once again to her leg, trailing a path down to her sex. If she had, in fact, cooled off some, it wasn't apparent by the heat he could feel emanating from her as he kissed her wetness, his tongue slipping into her folds easily, drinking her in. This was actually one of his favorite things to do, he had discovered. To taste her so intimately, familiarize himself with something that was purely _hers_. No one else, not even other Edeas, was like this. This was hers, and she was his.

His love moaned out her approval and he closed his eyes so that he could focus on her. Her taste, her little movements, the way she rocked as best she could against his tongue. The way he could feel her muscles clench around his fingers when he slipped two inside of her, as though she could hold him in, the way her clit twitched when he caressed it roughly with his tongue… Ringabel groaned into her, his own eyes fluttering as arousal suddenly peaked in him at the thought of what he was doing…

As Edea's cries reached a fever pitch, Ringabel reluctantly drew away from her again.

"No!" she all but screamed, and the bed creaked ominously when she yanked at her bonds. "Please, no. I'm so-- please." She was getting so worked up and all her nerves were just a mess. If Ringabel wanted to play, she'd play, but not for long. Edea was rearing to break the bed if she had to.

She was begging him for release, and as much as he yearned to give her what she wanted, he gave her a rueful smile she couldn't see as he traced his fingers up her heaving tummy, spanking her lightly with the paddle. She jerked when he did, attempting to pull away from his next few forceful strokes.

"Sorry, love. Soon, I promise."

He was very, very bad at asserting his dominance, wasn't he?

There was one last thing he wanted to do before ending things - something he probably should have done sooner, but he rummaged around in his drawer again, the one with his underwear that even Edea or Tiz wouldn't mess with.

When he came back to her, it was to apply another liberal coating of the sensitizing cream he'd brought, and to listen to Edea cry out again as the cool air of his breath fanned out over her sex and set it throbbing anew. He knew from having read the instructions that he could let it sit, let it really absorb, and in the meantime…

The products that he'd purchased came in a set of two. One of her, and one for him. He was a bit surprised there had been something geared toward men in the store, all things considered. But this thing - this spray - promised to make him last, and this was paramount to what he had in mind for her.

There needed to be some waiting for it to dry, and he spent those few minutes teasing Edea, running his fingers and his nails over her perfect porcelain skin, up her torso and her arms, planting kisses across the top of her chest. He paddled the back of her thighs, leaving little red marks that would fade before morning, and spanking her rear again until her bottom was warm.

"Master," she moaned, as his lips brushed against hers. He licked at her and happily kissed her for a few long moments, their tongues tangling together before he replied to her..

"Yes, my love."

"Please? I… I need…" Edea needed release. She really needed it. Between his teasing, building her up and then letting her fall, and the cream he'd used on her that was making her throb, her body needed release. She'd never felt so hot, the heat coiling down in her body and tensing her entire being. If he didn't let her come, she'd have to do it herself, she knew that - but she wanted him to bring her to her climax.

"Soon," he promised, kissing his way back down her chest, biting at her erect nipples and leaving another mark on her belly. He sat up so that he could position himself, then paused. "Do you want to watch, Edea?" She had let him watch the first night they'd had sex after all.

Her breath hitched. "Yes."

Good. Ringabel wanted to watch her too, and he carefully slipped the blindfold off her eyes and over her head. She blinked to readjust to the light, however dim it was in the room, and then her eyes trailed down his body and toward where he was positioning himself against her. As bound as she was, it was easy for him to lean against her legs, his hands at her thighs, as he rubbed his erect cock against her waiting sex.

Edea moaned again, unable to take her eyes off it, the way the head of his member caressed her folds, her center, and then… she watched him press in, whimpering.

"Are you alright?" he asked, pausing as soon as he was fully inside of her. This was hell on him, in a different way than it had to be for her, his legs tensing as he tried to hold the position, willing his hips still. He was already sore from their previous nights, and this would just make it worse.

"Never better," she laughed, and wiggled; she could still do that, and it brought her some relief. "Please, just…" How to words this without sounding as desperate as she felt? "Please just fuck me," she decided on and watched him flush despite their nudity and her bondage, the tips of his ears flaming red.

"I-- I will fuck you so hard," he murmured, and if it were possible for his face to be redder. Edea would have grinned, were it not for the fact that he started moving in the next moment, and it felt so good she nearly cried.

Her head fell back to the pillow and she moaned shamelessly loud, eyes closing as she centered her thoughts on the man inside of her. It was dizzying, every part of her body seemed so sensitive to the fact that it was just the two of them, Ringabel filling her deeply with every stroke. She was at his complete mercy and was overwhelmed by the sheer sensation, brought on by both the cream and the lack of barrier between them, and tears pricked at her eyes as her orgasm built back up. This was exactly what she wanted. What she needed.

"Please," she moaned, thankful that he hadn't gagged her. "Please don't stop, don't stop, don't…" She cut off with a cry as his fingers moved from her thigh to her sex, and he started stroking her roughly in time with the powerful movement of his hips. Wonderful, it was… wonderful.

Ringabel kept his hips moving, his eyes glancing over her form as she squirmed and rocked into him as best she could. Edea was bound, but not gagged, and her cries were getting loud, loud enough that he wondered if their companions would hear him please her all the from the other side of the inn. It made him feel warm, deep down in his stomach, and he kissed her leg. He'd discovered he was a bit of an exhibitionist after all, and that he wanted to please his lover. If others heard him please her, then he'd be satisfied. 

The center of her sex was erect and trembling against his fingers as he worked her to a quick orgasm, finally giving her what she'd been begging for all night. Edea clenched tightly around him, her muscles convulsing as her whole body shuddered and she cried her loudest yet as she finally, finally came.

He smiled against her skin.

Thanks to the wonders of… whatever it was that he'd purchased, he wasn't yet ready to finish himself, and kept up the motions of his hips and his fingers. Edea whimpered and the headboard creaked as her arms jerked while she tried to lift her hips.

"R-ring…" Whatever she'd tried to say was cut off when she came again, a hoarse moan clawing out of her heaving chest. She collapsed back onto the bed, peering at him with wide eyes and open mouth, and her eyes rolled back slightly as yet another orgasm came right on the heels of the last. His fingers and his piece inside of her weren't quite ready to stop, and he pinched her clitoris lightly between two fingers, feeling it twitch.

But he wasn't cruel… Ringabel eased off on her somewhat as she came back down from her third climax, her breath ragged and her body twitching. He slid his hands around to cradle her rear, keep her close to him.

"My love," he moaned, and though her gaze was somewhat unfocused, she smiled at him.

"More, please."

Edea was a glutton, he thought. Food or exercise or even sex, she was the type of person to do it in excess. But that was part of her charm and what he liked about her. With a soft sigh, he changed the angle of his thrusts, biting at her leg as he bent her further over. If she wanted more, he would give her more.

"You are such a little glutton," he teased her, and he smacked her rear slightly as he adjusted their position again. "Do you like this, Edea?" Did she like being tied up, as he had? Being at his mercy, losing control?

"Yesss…" She could barely breathe, or think, or do anything except allow him to take her. Pleasure was still coursing throughout Edea's body and she trembled as he continued, his strokes merciless. When - how - had he gotten so good at this? Not just at sex, but at overwhelming her. She had underestimated him, it seemed, and now this was her punishment. Her punishment for punishing him.

For a punishment, this was wonderful, and she cried out again, screwing her eyes shut as pleasure erupted in her belly once more, choking on her breath. He hadn't allowed her to recover from before, and she was continuing to hover at the edge even now. She gasped and fell back against the bed, eyes rolling back as she tried to keep herself from immediately climaxing again. Unsexy things, she had to think unsexy things, but Ringabel continued to moan quiet, _filthy_  little words in time with his strokes, and despite her situation, she flushed, moaning her agreement to each and every one of them. Yes, she loved his cock; yes, she wanted to be fucked harder; yes, she was his plaything... She'd never known he could think - let alone say - such things, nor that they'd bring heat to her body.

He was speaking without thinking, the words of filth spilling past his lips so that he could try to distract himself from the heat in his belly. He was close, very close, but the longer he could hold out, the more orgasms he'd give Edea, and he wanted her to drown in pleasure. It was going to be far too much of a good thing, he knew, but he needed to make her feel it. He wanted her to feel the way she'd made him feel. Force the pleasure on her.

Edea felt good. Oh, did she feel good. She felt herself nearly black out when Ringabel shifted and barely managed to lift her hips enough to avoid the sharp pang of pleasure in her belly, but she was close. So close… she crooned, and her eyes squeezed shut as she tried not to come again, moaning out her love's name to distract herself.

"Ringabel, pet." She was his pet in this moment, but he would always be her submissive, even when he had her completely at his whims and wants. "Come, please. Come. Please, please, please." Her words died away when another burst of pleasure overtook her and it was all she could do to breathe, toes curling, body twitching.

As soon as he finished, this would be over. He'd be sated, and she'd be sated, and- and she wanted him badly. This was good, but it wasn't enough. She felt so good, and so overwhelmed by all the pleasure, but she wanted more. Just... Once more, if she could-- just once more!

His fingers snaked down her belly and caressed her sex again, so sensitive now that his touch was as painful as it was pleasurable. She whimpered and the headboard cracked as she curled in on herself. Her entire being had ceased to be anything but pleasure, painful pleasure wrought by her forced orgasms and her boyfriend continuing to pound her into the mattress and his fingers teasing her sex. That was all she was, simple as that, a ball of mewling pleasure. Edea Lee was nothing but pleasure.

Ringabel kissed Edea's leg as his strokes grew erratic, and though he enjoyed watching her orgasm over and over, his eyes fluttered shut as the ball of heat in his belly began to course up his spine. He was so, so close. Edea was wonderful around him, wet and warm, and the product had promised to delay his release, not work miracles. With a grunt of his girlfriend's name, he pressed himself into her for a long moment as he came, and to his delight, the frantic rubbing of his fingers against her quivering sex were rewarded by Edea convulsing under him at the same moment, the woman screaming wordlessly before going quiet.

He stayed in her, mouthing at her leg and shuddering through the aftershocks of his own orgasm, her body wrapped tightly around his piece and milking him of every last drop. When he finally began to relax, he slipped out of her and sat back, somewhat concerned; Edea was laying on the bed quietly, her breath ragged as her body twitched now and then. Her eyes were closed.

"...Love?"

When Edea came back to herself, she still very, very sensitive. Everything, even the slight draft in the room and the sheets on her skin, was stimulating, and she moaned, shifting before realizing that she was no longer bound.

Sometime in between her last orgasm and opening her eyes, her beloved boyfriend had untied her and tucked her into… the other bed, judging by the different position of the ceiling. Confused, and ignoring the way her sex and legs ached, Edea sat up in the fresh, clean sheets, looking for him.

"There's nothing to worry about," Ringabel was saying to someone at the door, his top half poking out. "Everything's fine. I thank you for the concern." She couldn't make out the rest, but watched him as he closed the door and leaned against it, his face red. He'd put his pants back on.

"Ringabel?" she called, and grimaced at the scratchy sound of her voice; her throat was dry. His head snapped up and he crossed the room quickly after discarding his pants, clambering onto the bed and wrapping his arms around her before she could say anything else.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, and his hands roamed her hips, one trailing down her leg and to her inner thigh until she parted her thighs for him.

Sore and well-fucked, she thought privately but answered '"Fine", and moaned quietly when he kissed her shoulder. His touch brought little shocks of electricity and pleasure to her core, and she whimpered when his hand cupped her sex. "Please don't," she asked him, and her fingers wrapped around his wrist. "Too much." The mere idea of being touched there, of possibly coming again, was too much to wrap her mind around.

"I won't, I promise." He kissed her again, trailing a path to her neck. She closed her eyes and let him kiss. The feeling of his lips and teeth on her neck were in sharp contrast to the soreness between her legs, and felt good. He was rubbing gently with his hand, as though trying to soothe her ache, and though her hips twitched into the contact, it wasn't as painful as it had been early. She was still entirely too sensitive but this was tolerable. Acceptable, perhaps.

A part of her felt completely vulnerable and raw. Ringabel had gone easy on her, hadn't inflicted nearly as much pain on her as she had him, but her body and soul had been pushed to their limits regardless, and her limbs were still shaking as he caressed her, soothing her with kisses and gentle touches across her warm skin. He no longer used his teeth or nails, and his lips were soft as he kissed the curve of her neck, rubbing circles across her belly, just as she usually did to him. Aftercare was one of her favorite parts of the sex they had (and she knew it was his too), when they were gentle and open with each other and she leaned toward him so that he could kiss away the tears that rolled down her cheeks. She'd been so rough on him, of course he'd pushed back some - she'd used him, and he'd used her to give her a taste of what it was like, and oh, did she know. With a soft murmur, Ringabel kissed her cheeks and her eyes, then her lips, murmuring another confession of love against her mouth as he cradled her. She'd never felt so safe.

With a soft sigh, she allowed him to roll her over onto her stomach. As she'd massaged him earlier, now his hands and fingers pressed into the kinks and the sore muscles of her shoulders and back. That was a familiar sensation - overworked muscles being prodded and poked - and the feelgood, solid pain helped to bring her back to focus.

"I love you," he murmured, and she groaned when he pressed his fingers hard into a knot in the center of her shoulders, possibly from being forced to keep her arms over her head half the night. That was a delicious sort of pain.

"I know you do," she replied when she was able, and she nearly dozed off as he continued to knead his way down her torso, repaying her from before. When he fondled her rear in his hands, she groaned again and lifted her head. "You're too kind to me, Ringabel." Though the amount of times she'd come had been overwhelming, it had still felt wonderful, and now Edea opened her legs for him, shifting up a little on her knees to lift her rear into the air and wiggle it for him. He liked her butt, didn't he?

He took the wordless invitation, and she moaned a little as she felt him press back inside. They needed to talk, she knew, about his method of contraception, and how it would work with hers, but if it was going to keep them safe, she would accept it, because having him without the condom felt great. And in this position, she could feel him inside of her without him being anywhere near her painfully throbbing center. It helped to soothe the rawness she felt even further.

"I thought you didn't…" That she hadn't wanted to have sex again? He'd worked himself back up to an erection by touching her, but still wasn't very hard, though that was quickly changing thanks to the way her inner muscles worked around him. His beautiful love - he didn't need to have sex with her, so long as he could be with her. That's what he told himself at least, but she was warm around him, and he cooed lightly as he moved carefully, gently.

"This is fine," she replied, tugging her hair over her shoulder and peeking back at him as he slowly rocked into her. "Just-- please don't make me come again…." she trailed off when she felt him move forward and kiss her shoulder, and she even leaned up to meet him, twisting a little so that she could prop herself on an elbow and run her tongue against his. "I think I've had enough of orgasms for the rest of the year." Another kiss, then a bite, and she could taste his blood again.

"The whole year? Really?" He smiled though, and his hand shifted around to her chest to help hold her against him. In response, Edea shifted her aching legs again, drawing back up onto her knees. She wasn't immune to the pleasure building up in her core as her boyfriend moved inside of her, all the little nerves in her sex set alight once more, but as long as he didn't _touch_  her clitoris, it seemed fine. Her toes curled and she grunted when he hit a sensitive spot, angling herself away from that.

"Maybe the rest of my life," she teased, a joke that fell flat as she started to rock back into him. Though she still didn't want to go through another orgasm tonight, the heat that simmered in her belly was wonderful, and she grasped his wrist to keep his grip firmly at her breast and not an inch lower.

Instead of replying, Ringabel bit down gently on her shoulder. Edea smiled and squeezed the back of his hand with her own as she moved it up to cover his, cradling her breast. Ringabel could be exasperating, annoying, and a little dumb sometimes, but he was hers, and she felt safe underneath him like this as they made love, bodies moving together in unison. She was twisted around enough so that he could kiss her face and neck, his lips leaving little trails of warmth and wet across her skin, mingled in with breathless words of love that made her warmer than the dirty words he'd muttered earlier.

It wasn't very long before he came again, and there was that peculiar sensation of warmth blooming inside of her that was his release. She squirmed and she felt him slip out and pull away. To her surprise, Ringabel didn't immediately collapse onto the bed beside her, as she had expected, but crossed the room on shaky legs to retrieve a washcloth from the basin of water kept by the door.

That explained why she hadn't woken up covered in dried sweat and fluids, she thought, as he gently cleaned her again, his touch light and careful, especially over her sex. She rolled back over onto her back and watched him work down below, running her own fingers over her breasts, her eyes staying on his face. He was tired, but there was a gentle look on his face, and when he caught her staring, he smiled and leaned over to kiss her, flicking the washcloth over the side of the bed and pulling the blankets over them both.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked, kissing his chin as he settled beside her.

Ringabel had reached the limits of his stamina and was dozing already, his eyes closed. Still, he smiled and nuzzled at her. "Keep me as your pet, if you'd like."

Oh? She thought he'd grown tired of it. She propped herself up on an elbow to look at him. "Ringabel?"

"My beautiful Mistress. My angel, my girlfriend, my love…" The slight pink on his cheeks matched her own and he cracked one eye open to look at her. "Please make use of me as you will, and allow me to love you, so that we can lay like this for the rest of our life, together."

Perhaps it was the aftereffects of her orgasms, or because she was sore, or because she was tired, or even because she still felt vulnerable and safe, but she smiled at him and nodded. With her free hand, she smoothed away some of his white-blond hair from his flushed face. "That pleases your Mistress. Stay with me, pet. I'll take very good care of you." Just as he could take care of her.

She couldn't miss the look of barely suppressed delight in the man's eyes, a look that didn't abate when she pinched his nipple hard.

Tomorrow, she'd probably wake up in pain, but Ringabel would likely bring her breakfast in bed if she asked for it, and carry her to the bath so that she could clean up properly, since she had doubts she'd be able to walk well. Tomorrow they'd talk about the future and what sort of plans they had for each other and their relationship, and the things they could do to each other. Tomorrow, they would just relax together, and have fun, be loved, and catch up with reading and time with their companions.

And tomorrow, oh tomorrow, she would definitely punish him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, please let me know in a comment! I'm considering writing smaller snippets that cover moments in the 10 days previously, or the rest of their relationship.


End file.
